Love Protects
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: "Remember how you said that my love was enough for you?" she asked. "Of course," there was no hesitation in his answer as he held her, kissing the side of her head. "Is it still enough?" Ratchet sighed, giving a chuckle as their fingers intertwined, his hand resting on her protruding belly. "Yes, and what we have created together is forever proof of that."
1. Chapter 1

Love Protects

By: BabblesoftheInsane aka Boti

Rating: M for potty mouth and later chappies

Pairings: Ratchet/OC (and it has no relation to Prime's Princess)

_Boti: Okay, I got another Ratchet one. I really need to work on the others but...well...the damn bunny wouldn't quit humping my leg...so here ya go. Oh and it's going to be sometime after ROTF. So the story is its own little plot line. Has nothing to do with the movies at all. And also, the more reviews I get, the faster I update on all of my stories! I need to shut up..._

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Transformers blah blah blah! You all know what I'm saying.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Summary: "How can I be with you if I can't protect you?" "You don't need to protect me. You just have to love me." "What if my love isn't enough?" "Your love will always be enough to me."

Second Summary: Once again, one of my brillant plans decide to backfire on me. And to put it simply, I was a human one minute and now after getting shot I'm becoming a techno organic. Greeeeaaaattt!

Chapter One

My back was sore, my legs screamed in protest, and my knees felt ready to give out any moment. Yep, is was just another day on the job at Diego Garcia.

It wasn't a bad day. The sun was shining, it was humid but not as hot as the last few days, and Decepticon activity had been low. But why was my body hurting? Blame Galloway, the one who thinks all soldiers and mechs had to go through rigorous training everyday.

"I'm going to kill him," I hissed under my breath to my friend Casey. We were both the new recruits, each good in our own special areas. Casey was considered the 'bullet girl' and I was the 'fix it girl'. Why we have those titles? Blame the men of the base.

"Who?"

"Galloway...OW!" I lifted my fist in defense. I had forgotten that we made a deal about saying he-who-must-not-be-named. If we said his name, we got punched.

"You tricked me!" I snarled at her. Casey just shrugged as we made our way to the hanger of secrets. No one knew that there was an elevator in the back that went underground. Well, the ones who didn't know about our dirty little secrets (I love that song). We had to use that temporary hiding spot for the Autobots until the underground area under the Hoover Dam was remodeled for their tastes. If they had any tastes.

"Next time, catch the trick, Hallie," Casey saw my eyes narrowing at her before she started to laugh. It was irritating than Bumblebee using song lyrics as his speech instead of his newly fixed voice box.

"You can't scare me!" she quickly jabbed me in the ribs before darting to the elevator. I shrieked and made a mad dash after her, but I was to late. The doors had closed and I banged on them. Damn her for getting the upper hand. But then again...

I sighed before running to the Autobot elevator. Humans were forbidden to use it because well, it wasn't for them. But I was going to use whatever was at my disposal to get the better of Casey. I'll just deal with the consequences later.

I stood by the doors and as soon as they opened, with the narrowing optics of Prime, I dashed out and tackled my unsuspecting friend. Her squeal was heard as we toppled over, my fingers jabbing her ribs over and over. I made sure to leave bruises as proof not to mess with me.

"Hallie!"

That booming voice had us both stop for a brief second as I said, "Deal with the punishment later Prime. I'm getting revenge," before continuing my jabbing. Casey had started her own jabbing and it looked awkward, I'm sure, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, our forms were separated and held in two giganto hands. We both struggled in them and it only took me a moment to know who it was.

"PUT ME DOWN IRONHIDE!" I shrieked at the weapon's specialist. But the death glare he gave me told me that he wasn't in the mood to deal with us. And it had me cringe inwardly cause he seemed to hate me personally.

"Now, Hallie," Prime's figure crammed into the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but look up at the leader, "how many times have I told you not to use the Autobots elevator for personal vengence?"

"Um, I think this counts as number 67," I answered honestly. I felt Ironhide's hand squeeze around me, earning a loud pop and a scream.

"BASTARD!" I screamed at him. He had popped my back, which felt good, but the crushing pressure on my arms didn't help any.

"Ironhide, let's not force your anger on her," Prime reprimanded. Ironhide huffed as he set us down on the floor. I looked up at him and waited like a good recruit, knowing what was coming.

"Punishment for you is working with Ratchet. He needs help with reactivating Jazz."

"But I thought -"

"Who cares what you thought, rookie!" Ironhide broke in, taking me totally by surprise. I felt like crying for the first time in a long while, the sight rather frightening. Ironhide really scared me with his whole "you feel lucky punk" with cannons attitude. He actually aimed them at me one day, threatening to blow me to smitherins for making a joke about him in a dress.

"Ironhide," Prime calmly stared down his soldier before watching Ironhide stalk away. I took in a shakey breath, grateful he left as I looked up at Prime. Prime looked ready to explain things to me but I held up my hand.

"Don't explain. I don't need to know," I sounded pained as I walked away, heading to the med bay. I could hear Casey asking about Ironhide but I didn't stay around to hear it. Afterall, it wasn't my business.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Okay, I hope to see you all next ti-_

_Bang!_

_Prime: What in the great Cybertron?_

_Boti: Oh, hey Prime? What's up?_

_Prime: *looks up* The ceiling._

_Boti: *giggles* It's an Earth phrase that is another meaning for how are you._

_Prime: Oh..._

_Boti: Anyways, I hope to see you guys next time. Lol!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Boti: Welcome back! Enjoy and I'm probably going to get some hate reviews from some Ratchet/Ironhide pairing fans. So, please don't hate me. It was something I added._

_P.S. I just had an interesting thought. I wonder if Michael Bay has ever read fanfics on this sight. Or Peter Cullen(voice of Optimus Prime from both movies and 1980s cartoons) or Shia (spelling?) or Megan? That would be interesting to know..._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! Geesh, copyright police, what else do you want me to say. It's all well known that I don't own them.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Two

The med bay doors opened with a swoosh, the air almost making me fall back. After getting over the sudden burst of air, I walked in. The medic, Ratchet, was busy on the very mech that had me curious. How could they reactivate their fallen comrade? But then again, as Ironhide pointed out, it's none of my business.

"Ms. Hallie -"

"Just Hallie, sir."

"Ratchet," he corrected. I giggled. It was like this everytime with us. We would correct each other on our formal speech before getting down to business. But my enjoyment faltered, the image of an angry Ironhide still disturbing me.

"Your blood pressure is skyrocketing. What is...bothering you?" Ratchet's cool gaze landed on me as I forced a fake smile. But you couldn't fool the super smart robot.

"Ironhide scared me. He had an outburst when I...uh...got in trouble."

"You know riding our elevator is forbidden."

God, why is he so good at knowing what I did? He always saw right through the situation and was able to say what I did wrong. Even when Lennox needed to know what was wrong with me, Ratchet was the one to tell him.

"I know," I sighed, not in the mood to have a major outburst myself, "So, my punishment is to help you with Jazz. Mind giving me a boost?"

Ratchet paused in his work, leaning down to pick me up. I stepped onto his hand and jumped from the sudden movement of going several feet in the air. But it didn't last as he placed me next to the spot he needed help with. Which in turn had me immediately going to work, silent.

"This isn't like you, Hallie," Ratchet's calm voice had me look up from my poking around, seeing that I really was just poking around and not actually working. He must have known my worry by body language and silence.

"Ignore him. He's just sore cause I broke it off."

Bug eyes could explain my reaction as I stared at the mech. It was well known that Ratchet and Ironhide were together. They never bonded, reasons unknown, but they always seemed happy together. Why did they separate?

"The same thing he did to you is why I left him."

"Quit reading my thoughts!" I shrieked. That was getting bothersome. I couldn't even have a dirty thought without Ratchet bringing it up. Which is why I hated doctors sometimes. They could tell what was bothering you before you knew. And being a super advanced living robot did help with that unwanted knowledge.

"Then quit being an easy read," his lips curled into an amused smile and I couldn't help relaxing. I guess he was trying to ease his own ache by keeping busy. And I may be the first he has talked about it too.

"Okay, I'm all - as you guys would say - audios," I joked, giving him the go ahead to vent on me. Ratchet smiled bigger, obviously what he wanted to hear as he continued to rant about his heart ache.

"He's easily angered and I felt like I couldn't please him with anything I did. Sometimes he got violent and would - in his words - unintentionally hurt me. But it made me wonder, even though the injuries were squeezing my arms painfully and such, that if he could hurt me like that, how long will it take for him to hit me?" Ratchet paused in his rants for a moment, "I didn't want to take a chance with that. So, I broke it off, blaming his anger."

"I'm sorry," I pulled on some dead and broken wires, removing them for better replacements. "I understand what you're saying. He had separated me and Casey from our jabbing fest and when I answered Prime's question, he didn't like it and decided to squeeze me."

I froze in my position as Ratchet did a quick scan over my body. I knew saying that would cause him to check my body. But a quiet grumble told me that I was fine.

"I'm sorry that you had to take the brunt force of his anger."

"Nah, I had it coming. I tend to be a smart ass sometimes. And make insulting jokes about him," I explained. Which was true. I did have a penchant for trouble. But my life was never dull so I didn't regret my actions. And I took my punishments without a fuss. Which had Major Lennox give up on punishments since I took them to easily. He had Prime take that responsibility.

"It still doesn't excuse his actions," Ratchet pulled out a burnt out part before replacing it. It took me a moment to realize that Jazz wasn't in two anymore and that we were just replacing parts now instead of reconnecting him. Thank goodness.

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? I know he dislikes you immensely. Why? Hell if I know, but he does and I won't stand by and allow him to harm you!"

"Ratchet, the way that sounds may be the reason why Ironhide hates me. You're acting like my boyfriend," I brought up. Casey had mentioned that we looked like we're flirting. But we never were. Ratchet and I were just good friends, having a good time on a desolate island.

Ratchet seemed to process the words before nodding in agreement. Geesh, now that explains some things. Ironhide thinks I replaced him in the relationship. God, what a dumb ass.

"You might want to go," Ratchet brought me out of my thoughts, my hands surrounding a rather large part. I tilted my head in confusion, giving him a blank stare until a loud siren echoed through the room.

"Oh shit!" I quickly ran to his waiting hand and dashed out as my feet hit ground. That siren only meant one thing and that thing was a bad thing. It meant action. Decepticon action.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Whoa, that was interesting. And *dodges random thrown item from R/I fans* yeah, I may be hospitalized after this. So, let's wait and see at chapter three. Peace out. *runs away from fans*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Boti: On with Chapter Three! And yes, I survived! Whoo hoo!_

**Warning: **Mention of battle with Decepticon. It won't be bad but I had to put the warning if it bothers people (like remembering wars and such).

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to mention to you copyright people? Me no owny Transformers. And me never willy!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Three

Everyone ducked behind cover, Casey knelt beside me, and I was popping up every now and then, sending off a burst of bullets at the enemy. People fell in pain, dirt exploded into the air, and the heavy cover of smoke was choking everyone dumb enough to inhale. But it was war.

"Get down, dumb ass!" Casey pulled my arm as part of our cover exploded into shards. A piece of shrapnel hit my cheek and I flinched before wiping away the blood that ran down my cheek.

"Doesn't this thing have a weakness!" I yelled over the shouts and sharp pings of weapons hitting metal. Casey squealed in surprise as the ground beside us seemed to move.

"Casey," she looked at me as we spotted an ambush team with Arcee and her sisters. They were waiting for the Decepticon to look the other direction, or get distracted and Casey seemed to know my plan.

"Are you nuts?"

"Do you want to get home faster?"

Silence, comtemplation, before a nod, and agreement on our unspoken plan. I already knew Lennox was going to have my ass, but the faster we got this damn Decepticon down, the faster we got out of here.

"Okay, 3...2...1. Now!"

"HEY! DUMB DECEPTICON! OVER HERE!" we both jumped out from our hiding place, opposite from the ambush team. Our arms were waving wildly and insult after another escaped our lips. I could hear Lennox screaming at us but I ignored it as the Decepticon looked at us.

"Oh shit!" I pushed Casey quickly as a bullet grazed my leg. But I didn't stop as I jumped over my new cover, hiding from the disgruntled enemy. That's when I realized that I didn't just get grazed but hit. Still, it didn't really hurt...OW! Take that back, it hurts.

Cybertronian met my ears but so did a cry for help before silence. I peeked over my hiding spot and saw that my planned had worked. Except the injury. The Decepticon was down and dead, Arcee was circling it to make sure, and Lennox was giving me the look of murder.

"What the fuck was that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I didn't move as Casey stared at me, wondering why I wasn't moving. Of course, her leg wasn't bleeding with a hole in it that felt like someone burning you. And it was known something was wrong when I moved my leg, a scream of bloody murder my reply for the pain.

"Hallie!" Casey was by me in a second, immediately looking at my injury. Lennox was staring at her fantic movements and only when her blood covered hands were seen did he actually move.

"You dumb ass!" he reprimanded me as he called for a medical team. I shook my head, laughing, until Casey decided to dig her fingers into my leg. My reaction was to try and rip her damn eyes our her sockets. And I would have if Lennox and Sergent Epps didn't hold down my arms.

"I fucking help with your ambush team and get reprimanded than forced to suffer pain! What the fuck kind of thank you is that? If I died then who gives a damn, at least there would only be one loss of life than 40, 50, or 100!" I ranted. Lennox didn't say anything but I could tell that he understood my reasoning. Until I dug my nails into his arm. Then he was ranting at me as Casey pulled the bullet out of my leg. It was from the Decepticon and it had a strange glint to it. Still, I didn't remember anything as my body started shaking before I fell unconscious on the ground.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

"You allowed her to do it? Are you fucking stupid?"

"Hey, she kept several others from dying! Don't yell at me! It was her idea and I didn't agree with it until she explained why!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Oh, my head hurt and my outburst sure wasn't helping anything. And I didn't understand why my leg felt numb and heavy. Then again, my whole body felt numb and heavy. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hallie, how are you feeling girlfriend?"

"Like someone is stomping my head flat," I answered as my eyes slowly opened. Everything was dim for me to adjust to the light as I found myself looking at Casey. She looked...purple. And Lennox looked green. Dear god, I'm tripping on pain meds.

"Casey, what pain medicine did I get cause you look purple and Lennox looks green?" I giggled, poking her side. Casey started laughing, the relief easily heard, as she patted my hand. She felt extremely hot for some reason and I pulled my hand away, hissing.

"Damn, do you have a fever?"

"No, why?" Casey tilted her head toward me (we both had a tendency of doing that) and waited. I touched her again and yelped when the same burning sensation came back.

"Cause you feel like you're on fire."

"Well...um, Ratchet. You may want to explain it to her. You're the one who knew the after effects," Casey backed away from me like I was some sort of plague. I felt my eyes prick with tears as I looked at the medic. It took me a moment to realize that I was in the med bay on the rather large counter made for Ratchet's size. Prime was in the room with us but seeing that I was awake, had taken my friend (I hope she still is) and Lennox out of the room.

"Hallie," Ratchet immediately got my attention and I flinched when I felt his robot holoform touching my arm. He felt perfectly fine but his holoform had no body heat. So why did he feel warm?

"Hallie, that injury you sustained was covered in a Cybertronian poison. And after studying your body for a bit, it seems you're changing. And you've lost all body heat," Ratchet saw my eyes widen in panic as I just stared at him. I've lost all body heat?

"So I'm a god damn zombie? I'm dead but not dead?" I covered my mouth. Oh my god, I can't have any kids. And what about sex? I mean, I've never really had any good sex but...

"No, you're still alive. Just changing. The poison kills Cybertronians but apparently, it changes humans into...technological organics."

"Which means what? How does that change me?"

"To put it simple. You will have to come to me for your medical needs and you can't die unless you're killed in battle and such."

My heart pounded against my chest as I digested all he told me. I can't die, well, that ain't all that bad. But the idea of going to Ratchet for medical needs...

"Don't tell me that parts of me are mechanical?"

Silence.

"It's an ironic phrase. It really means that I want you to tell me."

Puff of air (I think a sigh of annoyance, don't know though) before answer.

"Yes. Your blood vessels are now tubing and your blood is energon at this point in time. I don't know how far the change will go. So, you are on military leave until changes are done. And no, the pain meds are causing your human friends to look like they are different colors. That's not part of the change," Ratchet explained. I heard him even more lowly say, "Stupid Earth phrases."

My eyes started to water and I closed them. Holy shit, this was all difficult to understand. I'm not 100% human and who knows what Gal - I mean - he-who-must-not-be-named will do to me. Probably make me some sort of freaking experiment and use what knowledge is gathered to make all humans like me.

"Hallie, what don't you vent on me? You allowed me to vent on you," Ratchet gently placed his hand, or whatever you call it, on my shoulder. God, this was so fucking confusion. I mean, come on. Really? But he had a point. I can't keep this all to myself.

"This isn't fair!" I shrieked as I looked at Ratchet. I saw his optics widen (which I still think is impossible but who cares) as he looked into my eyes. Great, what kind of change was I going through now?

"Your eyes are slowly changing to a blue color. Your normal brown eyes are fading away."

"Well, that ain't bad," I mumbled before continuing in my normal ranting course, "But still. This freaking sucks. I have to relearn about my body, probably have to figure out how to walk again, and now I won't be able to get a boyfriend. Hell, I don't even know if sex will be the same."

Ratchet's metal eyebrow lifted in surprise at my words. I shrugged it off, not really caring if he found my sentence a little weird for humans to discuss. The Autobots had learned that humans had a tendency to avoid sex talks but I needed to know if sex would be different for me.

"Sexual intercourse will probably remain the same. I doubt your pleasure will be inhibited but the fact that human skin feels painful to you, it would be uncomfortable," Ratchet sat next to me, watching as I stared at the bed. My thoughts were filled with my friends and what little family I had left. How my life would change because of this. The Decepticons would hunt me down because of it as well.

"I'm stuck being around you, ain't I?"

"Ain't is not a word."

"Yes it is. It's in the dictionary," I crossed my arms, not realizing that he was distracting me. But it also proved that I did have to around him. My body's changes would need to be monitiored until the changes ceased.

"So it is," Ratchet disappeared and I heard his real body start to transform. It was weird seeing him twirl at the waist as he reached down, offering me his hand to get on. I took it, wobbling beside the bed, before taking heisitant steps. I found that my body was a bit heavier, but walking wasn't all that difficult.

"So, what will I eat now? Gasoline?"

"Seeing as how your stomach is beginning to change, you will consume what I myself and the others consume."

"Which is?"

"Energon. So does this mean that you are hungry?"

I could already see that he knew the answer to that. Still, I nodded as a strange sounding noise came from my tummy. It was like the gurgle of my old stomach but a strange revving noise joined it too.

Great. I'm becoming complicated.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Well that was an interesting twist. Okay, for some of you who need some explainations, I really don't control my stories. I allow my fingers to type whatever comes to mind and shape it. So I am mainly a zombie on my computer and get aggitated when someone disturbs my mojo. So...see you next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Boti: Welcome back my friends. And if you like it and want to keep reading it, then review because the more reviews I get, the faster the next chappy comes up. The less, the slower. Sorry, but I want reviews. My others aren't getting a lot which is why I haven't updated them and it's a little depressing..._

**Disclaimer: ** For the four hundredth time, I don't own Transformers or any songs that I randomly add to the chapters. The song part is just a heads up if I start adding them to the chapters.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Four

Music blared from the med bay and Ratchet was gone, so I didn't really care. I was stuck in here, working on Jazz to just try and keep busy. He was almost perfect, except he wasn't online. Ratchet said he may have found a way to revive him but it was a long shot. Still, I listened to my favorite song, using it as a second distraction.

_Hold it together_

_Birds of a feather_

_Nothing but liars_

_And crooked wings_

_I have the answer_

_Spreading the cancer_

_You are the faith _

_Inside me _

I cringed inwardly as I realized that I got a little off key. Still, after crying nearly all night, who could blame my voice being a little off. And I felt weird as I sang, like something was shooting through my arms. But Ratchet said I would have a few bursts of electicity running through me every now and then, so I just kept singing.

_And oohhh_

_Don't_

_Leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here_

_And oohhh_

_Don't remember_

_Remember_

Crap, another missed note. I wonder what Jazz would think if he were still online. I wanted to meet him and I heard he was a music fan and he would probably be wailing me if I kept missing notes. But my voice was strained so give me a break.

_Put me to sleep_

_Evil Angel_

_Open your wings _

_Evil angel_

_Oh_

_I'm a believer_

_Nothing could be worse_

_All these _

_Imaginary friends_

_Hiding betrayal_

_Driving the nail_

_Hoping to find_

_A savior_

For some reason, my eyes burned from fresh tears at that. Casey had been avoiding me and when I caught her, she screamed at me. Said she didn't want to turn into a freak like me. And that really hurt. But like the line said, I'm hiding betrayal and hoping to find a savior.

_And oohh_

_Don't_

_Leave me to die here_

_Help me survive here _

_Well oohh_

_Don't_

_Surrender_

_Surrender_

_Put me to sleep_

_Evil Angel_

_Open your wings_

_Evil Angel_

_Oh_

_Fly over me _

_Evil angel_

_Why can't I breath _

_Evil angel_

Never missed a note. Awesomeness but I also didn't realize that I had a listener. It really didn't dawn on me, even when I looked at Jazz's face and saw two blue optics staring at me.

_Put me to sleep_

_Evil angel_

_Open your wings_

_Evil angel_

_Oh _

_Fly over me_

_Evil angel_

_Why can't I breath _

_Evil angel_

After another guitar solo and music, the song ended and I sat back, rubbing the energon tears off my face. My skin was resistant to it so I never got burned. But it was still awkward to cry a fluid that wasn't clear.

"Not bad. I'm sure if you hadn't been crying, you would have been better."

Stomping feet met my ears as I screamed, jumping back from the blue optics staring at me. Of course, in my stupidity, I also happened to unintentionally jump off the berth, but the hand of Jazz, the one mech we were trying to revive, caught me as the med bay doors opened.

"Jazz?"

"One and only. What's going down?" Jazz replied as he set me down on the counter. All that was going through my mind was _Oh my god I had an audience_ as Prime hugged his second officer. I could feel the joy in the air but I also felt eyes on me as another bot turned off the music.

"Hallie, how did you revive him?" Prime was watching me as I broke down. I felt like screaming. How the hell did I revive him? All I was doing was singing and working on him.

"I...I don't know. I was just trying to finish fixing the rest of the injuries and singing. That's all," I stared at my grease covered hands as Ratchet approached me. He did another scan, probably checking for any more changes, before lowering his head to my level.

"Did you feel something different about you?" he asked me. I contemplated his question for a moment before nodding once. I started to explain that as I was singing, the electricity that flowed through my body was stronger and it was focused around my arms. I just thought it was normal.

"Did you ever think of Jazz?"

"Um, yeah. I thought how he was going to beat me senseless for missing some notes cause I remembered someone saying he was a music fan," I answered. That got Ratchet thinking as he looked at Prime, obviuosly sending some private comm to him. Prime, in turn, had that same look of sending a comm to Ratchet.

"Interesting," Ratchet looked at me. "It seems your thoughts had somehow acted as a reviving mechanism. You wanted to meet him and therefore, you reactivated him."

"Thank you, Hallie," Prime looked at me as I stared at him. I felt a little weird with Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, and...

"When did Bumblebee get here? Oh, sorry. You're welcome, sir," I changed my sentence since I saw Ironhide walk by the doors. He had continued to glare at me but his glare changed to shock when he saw a silver bot looking back.

"Yo, Ironhide. How's the explosives?"

"Jazz? Ratchet did it?"

"No, that human chick revived me. I don't know the details but as I was saying..." Jazz's voice faded away as he walked with a shocked Ironhide down the hall. Prime quickly followed out, which had me looking at Ratchet confused. Bubblebee walked up to me, patting my head before doing the same.

"Jazz was Prime's...boyfriend."

"Bonded, you mean?"

Ratchet sighed before nodding. He looked like hell for a mech as he pulled a massive chair up to the counter and collasped in it. His hands rested on the counter and I patted one before sitting on the counter top.

"That was weird," I said, trying to fill in the awkward silence. Ratchet looked at me, something in his optics telling me that he wanted to ask me something. But the look disappeared as he scanned me again.

"No changes yet. But I can sense your body's stress. Something is about to," he told me, looking away. I nodded as I stared at my hands. Sometime over night, my bones had changed to metal. According to Ratchet, the metal was the strongest form of Cybertronian metal. So I couldn't break any bones. Again, not so bad, and the heavy feeling of my body on human bones went away.

"Thank you for keeping me from disappointing Prime. He would have been devestated if I wasn't able to bring Jazz back," Ratchet still didn't look at me. Poor Ratch. He had been going under some hell by the government. Apparently, Galloway - ah crap, I mean - he-who-must-not-be-named found out about my changes. He wanted to put me under human eye but that meant poking and prodding things that didn't need to be poked or prodded. Ratchet's been refusing to tell them anything or how my changes were caused.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?"

Ratchet looked at me as I said that, seeing my sad eyes. I always seem to screw up. When I broke rules, I did it knowing what I was getting into. And when I didn't mean to screw up, I caused severe problems for everyone. And now Ratchet was being forced to protect me.

"It was not your fault. You didn't anticipate the poison."

"But it hurts me to know that you're the one having to clean up my mess."

"Why do I hurt you?"

Ah hell. I bit my tongue at that question, not wanting to tell him. I liked Ratchet...okay, who am I kidding. I love Ratch. He was such a kind mech, when he wasn't chasing another with a wrench or jumping your arse for not taking care of yourself. And he was encouraging me in his own weird little way. Which helped.

"Hallie?"

"Nothing, Ratchet," I finally spoke. For some reason he seemed a little upset but nothing else was said as we just sat there, allowing the silence to stretch out between us. That was until my stomach did that weird revving gurgle noise, which had Ratchet chuckling at me.

"Come on," he picked me up and took me away for lunch or dinner. Whatever time it was. I really hope I can adjust faster. Things are getting to damn complicated.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Okay, the song is called _Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin._ If I got any of the lyrics wrong, well sorry. I got the song on my computer because a friend downloaded over 500 songs on my computer from his flash drive. Anyways, off topic, I have to type out lyrics while I hear them. So yeah._

_Hope you likey, so please reviewy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Boti: It looks like some of my chapters will contain a song. So, in this one, she'll be listening to _Can't Stop The Rain by Cascada. _ So, again, if I messed up any lyrics, sorry!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not for the millionth time own Transformers or any songs. So now that is out of the way, on with the show!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Five

A loud bang and some curses were heard down the hall. It sounded like a fight and the tell tale voice of Ratchet told me that Ironhide and him were fighting again. Ironhide was trying to get Ratchet back and Ratchet was bent on telling him no. So, without thinking, I just turned the radio up and listened to the current song. Though it still kept reminding me of Ratchet's situation.

_How_

_How am I suppose to feel_

_When everything surrounding me _

_Is nothing but a fake disguise_

_I don't know_

_I don't know where I belong_

_It's time for me to carry on_

_I'll say _

_goodbye_

Another string of curses were heard and my tears couldn't be held in as I turned the radio up even more. It was getting to the point where my ears would bleed soon.

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No, I can't go on_

_When clouds are pushing down on me but_

_I can't stop_

_I can't stop the rain_

_From falling_

I had to cover my ears as the next verse played. One part a reminder of Ironhide and the other of Ratchet. Which caused my heart to pound in my chest. The damn radio wasn't helping at all.

_So_

_Tell me where I went wrong_

_I'm stuck inside a dream long gone_

_It's hard to reveal the truth_

_Your love_

_Is nothing but a bitter taste_

_It's better if I walk away_

_Away_

_From you_

_I can't stop the rain from falling_

_I'm drowning in these tears I cry_

_Since you left without a warning_

_I face the dawn with sleepless eyes_

_No I can't _

_Go on_

_When clouds are pushing down on me but_

_I can't stop_

_I can't stop the rain_

_From falling_

I didn't move as the music faded away, my tears still falling down my face unchecked. And I still didn't move as I saw a shadow surround me. I knew I wasn't alone and knew that the unknown had turned down my radio.

"Hallie?" Ratchet's voice seemed to have a calming effect on me as I looked up at him. He used one large finger and tried to wipe away the tears that I was crying.

"How long have you been there?" I lowered my head slightly, staring straight ahead.

"Since the end of the first chorus. Why are you leaking? What's wrong?" Ratchet's term for crying had me chuckle as I ran my hands across my face, wiping away the remnents of my sadness. My new blue eyes locked with his optics as I shrugged.

"I heard you arguing with Ironhide," I answered as he, once again, collasped in a chair. I saw some scraps and scratches on his armor and knew that Ironhide got violent...again.

"Things got out of hand. He tried to...oh...force me on a...sex date. And it got worse when I mentioned that I had an optic for someone else," Ratchet pushed air through his vents, "Which caused the violence."

For some reason, I felt like crying. Great, the mech I really like had his eyes...er...optics on someone. And that someone was probably another mech or the cuter femmes who showed up recently. Damn.

"Who is it?" I found myself asking. My voice must have given away my sadness cause he scanned me over and over before focusing on me. I looked away, hiding my eyes from him.

"You," came my answer. My head snapped up, my eyes staring wildly at him. Oh my freaking lord. If Ironhide heard about this, then he would have my ass. Who cares if I'm changing. He would just squish me like the fleshling I use to be.

"He doesn't know. I wouldn't give him a name," Ratchet stroked my cheek with his super giganto thumb. My eyes began to close slightly, giving the impression that I was staring far away.

"Can I have a chance?"

"Mm hm," I nodded slightly, still lost in thought but aware of what I just agreed to. So what. I'll get squished but I can enjoy what little time we'll have until then. Right now, though, I was too distracted by his thumb, which had moved to rub my back.

"Oo. Oh yeah," I mumbled, my back arching. That was my downfall. I loooovvvveee having my back rubbed. Absolutely 100% adore people who would do it and it was helping me to relax.

The doors opened and Ratchet pulled his hand away, hiding me from view. I took several deep breaths, knowing he was allowing my human side to calm down. God, why did luck have to turn against me?

"Ratchet, I came to check on you. Are you alright?" it was Prime. Oh thank goodness. At least it wasn't Ironhide who was going to kill me if he saw what Ratchet did.

"Everything is fine, Prime. Ironhide got a few dents and dings but I sent him to Mikaela's to get fixed. I want nothing to do with him right now," Ratchet huffed. For some reason, when he said that, he sounded like a disgruntled teenage girl. And Ratch would kill me if he heard what I thought.

"How are you Hallie?" Prime's optics focused on me as I just nodded. But he seemed to have froze. I didn't understand why until I myself stiffened. My chest was beginning to sting. The pain began to escalate quickly and I gave a small cry, falling to my knees in the process. I held my hands over my heart, my tears once again falling down my face.

"Hallie?" Ratchet was focused on me, scanning my body for the reason for my pain. In that moment, he seemed to have frozen until he scooped me up, holding me near his chest plates. His fingers were stroking my back again, trying to help with the pain. And he couldn't stop it or he would.

"Shh, it's okay. Your heart is just changing," Ratchet told me. I lay on my stomach on his hand, remaining still and taking whatever comfort or stroke he gave me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prime looking at us suspiciously. Ratchet must have noticed cause he answered for me. But our answer was totally different.

"She's mine, Prime. Don't tell Ironhide or I'm going to make your next matinence check torture."

I couldn't see what look Prime gave Ratchet but the chuckle was good. Apparently Prime had known about our feelings all along so it wasn't surprising to him. And he promised to keep it a secret unless it was deemed necessary to tell the others. Which, I pray, never happens.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Poor Hallie. I keep putting my OCs through torture. Which absolutely sucks. Damn. Lol. Not really. Adds some interesting plot twists. Which will be coming up._


	6. Chapter 6

_Boti: Okay...Let's just go straight to the chapter. Especially if you really want to read the story...Woo hoo!_

_And I so love the "Ratchet is the shadow lord" line! Oh that made my day! Thank you Ryle Culler!_

_Did I forget to mention that the rated M part comes into play now?_

_P.S. Prime's Princess Beginnings and Deception have been removed temporarily until I finish the current ones I am writing. I so need to finish these so, I think Defiance with Wrenches and this one are the only two I am writing now. Anways, yeah...on with the show!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers yada yada yada yada whap bop balloo.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Six

"Ratchet, stop it! That hurts!" I squealed for the hundredth time. My heart has changed from the red funky shaped pumping thing to a pretty little blue sphere. And it was a little freaky to see the blue shining through my chest.

"I'm sorry, Hallie. But I have to do this. Every bot has to have a sample of their sparks analyzed for DNA purposes," Ratchet put that damn tool against my chest and I gritted my teeth. Whatever it was, it was pulling a piece of my new spark out and it hurt like hell.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hurry up already!" I shrieked. Ratchet didn't seem to be bothered by my shrieking. And he didn't hurry, which in turn had me screaming like a toddler. Did he not care that I was in absolute pain?

"Done," Rachet finally backed that tool away and I took in a shakey breath. I still felt a sharp pain in my chest, but it wasn't as bad. And I was glad that I'll never have to go through that again. Ever!

And another thing. My body was still changing. Apparently my outside is going to look human but my insides were Cybertronian. And it was changing now. My nerves were turning into feeling receptors or whatever Ratchet called them. I was angry because everything just hurt. Why can't it just tingle or...

"Hallie, what are you processing?"

My face flared up as very vivid - and I do mean vivid - images entered my head. And I had a very active imagination as I pictured Ratchet and I...

"Absolutely nothing," I spat out, waving my hands in front of me. I could see Ratchet was amused because I had been busted. And that glitter in his optics told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Would you care to share?" Ratchet had placed the sample in a strange looking machine. He seemed to be watching it but he wasn't. It was one of those pretending to be paying attention but mind is elsewhere looks.

"No!" I squeaked. Oh he didn't need to know. No, no, no. He definitely didn't need to know. I mean, how could I receive sexual pleasure from him or give?

My thoughts need to stop!

"Hallie? Do I need to coax you to answer my inquiry?"

Oh my legs are shaking. Why does his voice sound so damn seductive?

"No, because I'm not thinking of anything," and that sounded exactly what it was. A freaking lie. And my legs continued to shake as Ratchet slowly looked down at me. He had a very VERY sexual haze to those optics. Which caused heat to pool in my gut...er...whatever I had now.

"I, uh..." my thoughts trailed off as Ratchet placed his hands on the counter top on either side of me. He stared down at me with a smirk and I sucked in a breath. Oh slag it. Wait. Where did...One of the twins. Yep, one of the twins said that. Great, trailing off...

My thoughts quickly scattered as I felt Ratchet touching me with his thumb again. Only, he was running it down the front of my body. And since my nerve receptors or whatever was forming, his touch was felt all to easily. Yeah, I'm extremely sensitive.

I whimpered, my body starting to heat up. Or charge? Oh, I don't care. His touch just feels to damn good. Every inch of me was screaming for more touching, pressure...

"Ratchet," my voice sounded thick with desire as I stared up at him. He still had that same damn smirk that had me shaking. I could feel my new spark pulsing in my chest, the feeling like a throb for something that I had yet to experience.

"Just enjoy," he whispered to me and I felt ready to collaspe. He pressed his much larger fingers against my body and I shook as he slipped one of those fingers between my legs.

When I thought I would explode, Ratchet decided to help with that process because I found myself crying out. He had started to vibrate those very fingers against my most intimate of places. And it felt so gosh darn good.

My mind was nothing but mush as I just took the sensations. I started rocking my hips against his hand, making the feeling even worse as I felt my body wind tighter and tighter. My whimperings turned to moans as my hands gripped his, trying to keep myself from becoming grounded...quite literally.

"Oh fuck!" I bit my hand, my teeth piercing the skin as I rode out my climax. I didn't need anyone hearing my scream of ecstasy or anyone coming to check if I was okay. It only took me a moment to come down from my high, realizing that Ratchet was holding some data pad and I had fallen to my knees. My breathing was slowly returning to normal when Ratchet gave a strange whirling noise. I had learned that some of his strange noises were for surprise.

"What?" I gasped before finally taking a single deep breath. Ratchet looked at me as he smiled, obviously something amusing him. I could hear a shocked Optimus Prime down the hall and several stomps as I tried to desparately pretend that nothing had happened.

"Are you positive Ratchet?" Prime was in the med bay in just a few seconds, reaching for the data pad Ratchet held. He didn't heisitate to give his leader the pad and I saw Prime drop it after a moment. He was staring straight at me before promptly fainting.

"Um," I looked at Ratchet after the clang finished echoing throughout the room. I didn't know Autobots could faint. I wonder how that works. But then again, it was probably to complicated to know.

"It seems that your spark DNA closely matches to that of Prime's."

"In other words?"

"Prime is now your - in human terms - father."

My eyes widen as I followed in Prime's actions. Which was promptly fainting. And I agree with him with these simple words.

What. The. Fuck.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: That turned out exactly like my dream. I've been dreaming about Transformers lately. It was weird.. Wonder what that means. On second thought, probably not. You all might be saying TMI to yourselves so sorry._

_See you next chapter..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Boti: I had no inspiration for this chapter until today. Which really was absolutely nothing. I just felt like writing and an idea pushed its way to the front of my mind. So let's go!_

_And _DemontaDark_, was your screaming a good scream or a bad scream. I was a little confused. Anyways, I gotta shut up..._

**Golden Rule:** NO FLAMES! All flamers will be publically mocked. And believe me, I'm that mean. But nice reviews are appreciated and loved!

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny blaka blaka blaka yadada! Damn...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Seven

"Hallie? Hal, can you hear me?" (_nickname is pronounced like hail_)

I groaned as I finally opened my eyes, my head throbbing once again. Damn it, why did I have to faint? I never faint unless for a good reason and what could...oh yeah. Prime's my paps.

"Hallie."

"I'm here, Ratch," I whispered, trying to keep my voice from making my head pound. After a few seconds, I was able to focus on Ratchet, who was using his human holoform for once. I had seen it from a distance a few times, which was still rare, but even then, I liked it. And now, being able to study his features, I found that I liked it even more.

"Hello handsome," I grinned at the holoform. His black hair was messy but still kept trimmed, his physique looked almost sculpted, and his arms were buffed (though not to the point of overdone). Not exactly what I had pictured his body to be but it was absolutely perfect.

The one thing that slightly ruined the picture was his glasses. They weren't all that noticeable, kinda like Superman Clarke Kent, but a muscular man made to look a bit nerdy? Come on now.

"Done examining me with your optics?"

"Eyes, Ratch. Humans call them eyes," I corrected while trying to sit up. It was a bit difficult since Ratchet didn't want to help me. Of course, his excuse would be for us to strengthen our bodies instead of remaining sissies. Okay, the sissy part is mine but that was basically how it sounded to me.

"Of course," silence greeted us as I stood by the bed, keeping my arms out for balance. My new body quickly adjusted to the new position and my center of gravity was quickly discovered. So, walking became easy almost instantly. Thank Primus. Crap, twin speech.

"How's Prime?" I found myself asking as Ratchet disappeared, only to reappear several feet taller. And not human at all but I didn't care. He was a sexy mech!

"Still shocked and yet accepting. He had always considered you a daughter, especially when punishments for you fell to him," Ratchet placed his hand on the counter where I was located and I crawled onto his hand. He looked at me up and down, obviously checking for anything else that needed medical attention.

"I'm fine," I protested when he went to reach for something. He sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to need an immediate fixing. Not like I battle Decepticons anymore. Just Galloway (I gave up calling him the other).

"Dingle berry been by recently?"

"He left 3 minutes 25 seconds before your awakening. Said he wanted to speak with you privately, which was immediately declined. If he wants to speak with you, then Prime or I will be present at all times," Ratchet huffed as he turned toward the doors, "I don't trust him."

"So that's what I get to do? I get to talk to him now?"

"Unfortunately. He had learned about the poison somehow."

"Skids and Mudflap?"

"Yes," the word was dragged out in a long sigh as Ratchet made his way through the corridors. I did the same, only sighing and not speaking. I didn't want to speak with Galloway. Who _knows_ what kind of bull he'll spin to get me strapped to a table.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

"And I said no. I'm not some freak experiment. I was shot in the god damn leg!" I screamed at the damn government official. They were trying to pin the Autobots with experimenting on humans. Which was absolutely bull shit.

"But Decepticons have plasma cannons or whatever they are called. You would be blown to smitherians, not standing here changed," Galloway sneered at me. I sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of my nose before standing up. I placed my chair next to him and brought my foot up to rest on it. Before anyone could say anything, I pulled my pant leg all the way up to my thigh (thank god I shaved today) and showed the scar.

"And that bright orange scar isn't proof that I was shot with a strange alien bullet?" I spat. Galloway looked at the scar for a moment before huffing in defeat. But I knew that I wasn't done yet.

"Well, we have a sample of that poison and the bullet that was removed from your body. We will need to run tests and such with you as a... idea of what will happen," Galloway looked at me as I backed away from him. How the hell did he get a sample of the poison?

Before I could deny his statement, large hands landed on the ground in front of me. I looked up and saw Ratchet leaning over me, his optics daring the human to try. I hadn't expected Ratchet to act so rash but with it just being Prime here with us, Ratchet could announce whatever he wanted without fear of it spreading to Ironhide or the others.

"Not all humans will change. A very small margin will. I ran my own tests and found that she was able to change but the reason for it is unknown. Only when others change will I be able to pinpoint the exact reason. But I doubt that will ever happen," Ratchet looked like an animal eyeing its prey as Galloway stumbled away from him. He looked at me then back to the medic before looking at me again.

"You're dating," it wasn't a question. Just a statement of fact as I nodded. Galloway didn't seem all that surprised. Of course, I am now Cybertronian therefore it would only make sense to hook up with another Cybertronain.

"My answer remains the same. No, I will not help you test this poison on others. No, I will not go so you can analyze my body. And no, I will not help you pin the Autobots with something that they couldn't control," I turned my back on him and walked away. I heard Galloway yell out that he was going to get me somehow, but I didn't listen. He was a prick and I hope to Primus and God that someone puts him out. Before he puts out the others.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: I know, I know, short. Oh well. Just like it and love it. Now press the review button or you will have to wait one year for an update...HA HA! I'm kidding. Or am I?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Boti: Okay, here is the next chapter and it's going to be a little sad. I think..._

_Also, please remember the golden rule on Chapter Seven. NO FLAMES! And if it turned into a Mary Sue, a reminder and a few tips to fix it will be appreciated. Thank you!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. We all know...geesh!

**Warning:** Sexual content in chapter. Which is why it's rated M! You've been warned! And for disappointing people, it's with a robot holoform. Sorry about that. But I'll try to keep that to a minimum. I promise!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eight

Everything kept spinning for what seemed like ages. I hadn't been able to stop pacing since the meeting. Ratchet had gone to explain and drill the effects of the poison to Galloway but the damn man wasn't budging from his dream of having a super army. Even Lennox had tried.

Lennox and Casey had come to terms with my change. It took Casey a little longer, realizing that I could have died and feeling bad for not being grateful that I changed rather than the opposite. And she was very curious about how Ratchet and I had sex. Which has yet to happen, though him touching me and bringing me to wonderful climaxes wasn't all that rare.

"Thinking again?"

I stopped my pacing for once and looked at the door. Ratchet was leaning against the frame, watching me with an amused expression. I covered my face, hiding from him. He always had a habit of finding me when certain thoughts entered my mind. Was he a sex machine?

"Someone's getting a little aroused," his voice dropped to a husky tone as I gasped. Even his voice could cause me great pleasure. I wanted him to freaking touch me now. But I had refused it because he always took care of me. I just didn't know how to bring pleasure to a 30 foot tall robot, or however tall he was.

"No, Ratch. I'm fine," I failed in sounding stern as he approached the counter top. Again, my mind turned to mush as his holoform tackled me to the ground. He always used his robotic one but it didn't matter as he continued to touch me. His fingers always found a way into my pants, slipping one of those great things inside of me.

"This...i-isn't fa-fair to you," my breath sounded strained as he continued, ignoring my words once again. He wouldn't allow me to touch him. He wouldn't allow me to ease his own ache. He was always worried about me. Lucky bastard. Probably can literally turn off or on when he wants.

My hips rocked against his hand when he decided to place his palm against my... let's just say really sensitive area. Because, basically, he was my live vibrator. Everytime he did that, I knew what he was going to do.

My body jerked up as I cried out, my flesh like hands gripping his human equivalient of a wrist. He had done exactly what I expected and still love. His hand vibrated against that sensitive spot and it didn't take long for me to finally reach completion.

"Oo!" I could feel myself clenching around his fingers for the umptenth time as my horny nature finally dissappated. And I had always thought I was a hard please. Ratchet sure as hell proved me wrong.

"Better?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded as he helped me up to stand. I had a private shower and room here near med bay just in case my weird body went nuts. But since my transformation had ended awhile ago, it was useless. Except for moments like this.

"I need to go freshen up," I blushed, knowing I still could, though the color was more of a baby blue glow than anything else. Ratchet simply laughed at me as I quickly darted to the ladder on the counter for my use if he was busy.

The room was still kept clean, thanks to my...mechfriend? Kind of hard to call him my boyfriend. At least I think so. Anyways, yeah, the room was spotless. Ratchet always seemed so concern about my allergies since spring decided to hit me hard this year. And it was nice since I have a hard time keeping up with cleaning.

After my changes have stopped, I was returned to duty. So Ratch and I hardly spent time together. My training was only 3 times a week, every other day so I can adjust and get use to it with a new body. So I was on part time duty. Still, I had to file papers and work on things since my new abilitys could complete them faster. And Casey always dragged me away to hang out when she was in the mood.

My shower was rather quick as I hopped out, rubbing a towel against my hair. With my new sensitive hearing, I picked up Ironhide's voice out in the med bay. And it didn't sound good as I quickly pulled on my military uniform.

"Ironhide, I don't want you back. Why can't you find another mech more suited for your needs?" Ratchet had transformed and was standing by the ladder as I bolted for it. Ironhide glared down at me for a moment before his optics widened in shock. I didn't understand what his surprise was about until he finally spoke a little too softly for comfort.

"Her scent is on you."

I felt my head turn to the side, a little confused. I hadn't done anything with his actual body but it must have been some weird program thing. So I wasn't going to dwell on it. And it wouldn't matter because Ironhide didn't give me a chance to dwell on the matter about my scent.

"Are you slagging serious? You're with that freak?" Ironhide didn't point at me but it was painfully obvious that he was talking about me. Ratchet didn't stand down and answered yes.

"It's none of your business Ironhide. We are through and I moved on," Ratchet just looked at him. Ironhide had the face of disbelief before it transformed into fury. He quickly tackled Ratchet, pinning him to the side of the berth.

"She can't please you like I can! She can't do shit for you!" the human curse word rolled easily off his glossa as Ratchet met him glare for glare. Tears ran down my face as I tried to interfere.

"Ironhide, get off him! Leave Ratchet alone!"

"SHUT UP YOU GLITCH!"

Ratchet didn't heisitate as they started to fight, his fist connecting with Ironhide's face. The two twirled around each other, blocking blows and trying to give some. My whole body began to shake as I screamed. I felt so helpless, unable to protect him like I should.

The doors swished open as Prime and Jazz rushed in, grabbing the angry weapon's specialist. Ratchet was able to escape his arms, wiping away the energon that leaked from his mouth. My tears touched my lips, the taste a little sour as I watched Prime and Jazz drag Ironhide out.

"She can't protect you and if she loves you she would have tried! She's nothing but a weak ass worthless glitch!"

I felt like my spark was being crushed in my chest. It was true, I should have protected him. Even if that meant me getting crushed or injuried severely. I still should have tried...

"Hallie?"

"I can't do this," my lips trembled as I avoided looking at Ratchet. I knew he was probably looking at me in shock and denial. And the one emotion I didn't want to see. Fear.

"Hallie, it's alright. You can't be thinking of leaving me."

"But Ratchet, how can I be with you if I can't protect you?" my pleading gaze met his. I was pleading for understanding, to let me go and decide if I can truly protect him. If what Ironhide said was nothing but lies.

"You don't need to protect me. You just have to love me," Ratchet's optics held my blue eyes, my fading brown hair circling my sad face.

"What if my love isn't enough?"

Ratchet stood in front of my standing form on the counter and placed his hands on either side of me. Slowly, he lowered his head to my level, his optics boring straight into the very depths of my soul.

"Your love will always be enough to me."

~WWWWWWWWWW~

It was several hours after the fight and I found myself standing in the darkness of the hallways, staring at Galloway. He was focusing on some sort of papers as Lennox was talking with someone else. He was out of earshot so my discussion with Galloway wouldn't be overheard.

"Sir."

Galloway slowly looked up at me and I kept my gaze staring at the table. He didn't say anything as I finally met him eye to eye, determination and fear in my gaze.

"I'll go."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: OMG! OMG! So freaking depressing. Oh well. Let's see what happens next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Boti: Here we go. Let's see what happens. If it's awkward, sorry. BTW my brain is dead today. This chapter might actually suck._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers...yada yada yada blah blah blaaaahhhh!

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Nine

(Ratchet's POV)

I couldn't concentrate. Something was off and it didn't help that Hallie hadn't been seen around the base. Even the other Autobots didn't know where she had run off too. Then again, she was probably wanting to be alone. The fight yesterday had hurt her more than I had expected.

I was beginnning to learn that she was emotionally sensitive. Her...oh, what do the humans call it...self esteem was rather low. She didn't have any pride and felt helpless quite easily. But I could defend myself against Ironhide and she didn't need to be a femme bot or any one or thing different.

Still, her wish to protect me was honorable. But foolish, as to how her body, sturdy as it may be, was still small and easily destroyable. Anyhow, it didn't matter. What mattered was helping her to get stronger. There were...demons that she hasn't conquered yet.

"Ratch, wad up?"

I turned my head in the direction of my nickname and spotted the twins. I huffed, seeing that they had gotten injured in another scuffle, again.

"Can't you two behave for once?" I snapped at the two. Sometimes being a medical genius wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Afterall, this genius was able to revive Jazz but to keep the idiotic twins from beating each other was nearly impossible.

They looked at each other before hanging their heads, something obviously bothering them. And it was clear as to what it was when I got the private communication, my spark freezing in its chambers.

_She left with Galloway this morning. Hallie told us to tell you sorry that she couldn't protect you._

"She WHAT?" I yelled, pretty sure that anyone in the hanger heard and Lennox was probably shaking on the inside. He was more than likely surprised himself when Galloway had left suddenly. And now it made sense. Galloway had gotten what he wanted and saw no need to stay.

As soon as the doors on the elevator opened, I ran out, making sure to miss the humans dodging my feet. I quickly made my way to Prime and didn't even think when I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently. She was technically his sparkling!

"How could you let her leave? You could have told me what she was doing!" I hadn't realized that I was practically screaming into Prime's face, letting a few Cybertronian curse words echo through the area. Prime cringed from each word, surprise that I was speaking in such a way. But I spoke in much worse.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her but she was determined to leave. We tried to call you but you were recharging and completely out of it," Lennox saw the panic in my face. Humans were always easy to read.

"Where are they taking her? You have to have some sort of location. Tell me you do," I felt like dropping to my...knees and begging for the information. I couldn't believe that she would just up and leave. After I had told her that she didn't need to protect me.

"No, we don't."

It felt like everything stopped when they told me. No. She wasn't gone. She was strong but very fragile. Her processor was cursed with past demons but how could I save her? How can I find her in time to keep her from breaking? How?

"Ratchet, listen -"

"I don't want to hear it, Prime. I'm nothing without her," I didn't look at anyone as I transformed. I will lock myself in my quarters, at least until I think of a plan or until I offline from poor matinence. But either way, I spoke the truth. I was nothing without her. And if I couldn't be with her, then there was no point in existing.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

(I stick this part in third person. I'm tired and brain is dead)

"Ratchet, let me in! Open the damn door!"

"Get lost Ironhide!"

Ironhide stood outside of his old lover's quarters. He had acted rash the day before and when Prime told him about the worries he had, it made Ironhide worry. And Ironhide never worried about anything.

"Either open the damn door or I'm going to blast it down!" Ironhide threatened, bringing out a cannon. As soon as he started to charge it up, he heard the click that gave him permission to enter. The doors quickly swished to the side and he calmed his anger.

Ratchet was laying on his berth, one arm across his optics. He didn't talk or move as Ironhide walked in. The room was dark and the only light was that of the med bay next door.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry for yesterday," Ironhide told the mech. Ratchet just snorted, ignoring the apology that assaulted his audios. Ironhide narrowed his optics at the bot in response.

"I mean it, Ratchet."

"Don't give me that. She left because of you! She felt helpless after I told her that she didn't need to protect me! All I asked from her is her love but now I can't have that! All because you want what will never happen ever again!" Ratchet looked ready to blow a gasket as he finally sat up, anger beating in every movement. He wanted her back. Wanted to show her exactly how angry and scared he was and how much he loved her.

"I'm nothing without her, Ironhide."

"Then do you want to go with me?" Ironhide watched Ratchet look up at him, suspicion in his optics. Ironhide immediately shared his information about a broken down warehouse located several miles west of their location. It shocked Ratchet that she was that close.

"You don't need to ask me twice."

"Good, now get ready. We're leaving asap," Ironhide gripped Ratchet's shoulder in a reassuring way, "And I am sorry. Seeing you hurt made me realize my mistakes. I just hope I can find someone like her."

Ironhide made his way out of Ratchet's quarters and at the door he paused, looking over his shoulder. He felt a smile on his lip components as he continued on his way to the hanger. Ratchet's comm still rang in his processor.

_You will, my friend. You will._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Short but next one is going to be a little interesting. And people are going to get some cheers! Because I'm going to do something that should have been done in the movie regardless of ages._

_Also, if you are concerned about Ratchet sounding a bit cocky or whatever, watch the 1980s series. He is a bit cocky in those and he does call himself a medical genius. I know because I have all 4 seasons and watched them over and over. Not to brag or anything._

_Anyways, see you all next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_Boti: Okay, here we go my readers. Here we go! Also, it's a long one. Be happy that I struggled and strained to make it longer! I'm not mad though. Hardly am ever!_

_P.S. That was the last time...for awhile anyways...that I change the POVs. I just had a dead brain the other day and couldn't think of anything good. And sorry for it being awhile. But I have been busy like crazy! Forgive me!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not owny so no suey. I saidy it!

**Warning: **Character Death...I'll give you three guesses and cybertronian with a female human (well, kinda). You have been warned.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Ten

(Back to Hallie's POV!)

My screams were heard throughout the building as random objects poked and dug into my skin. Random shocks of electricity were sent through my body, forcing me to tense before screaming out in pain. I knew this was going to be apart of my decision but I wasn't prepared for the actual pain.

"Interesting. Everything inside her body has completely changed. Her bones are made of some new material that's stronger than steel," a scientist was able to scrap off a tiny piece of the metal for analysis. Galloway was standing in the back of the room, his eyes glittering with the enjoyment of my torture. But for science, it was necessary.

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering everything that had happened before today. I missed Ratchet immensely but I couldn't protect him. I couldn't stand by and allow him to get injured all the time. Still, I missed him and wished things were different.

"Do you have a sample of that poison?" Galloway's annoying voice brought me out of my thoughts as I looked at him. It was then that I noticed a struggling figure in a chair and my energon turned to space ice.

"Casey!" I screamed as one of the scientists approached her. Casey was trying to remove her bonds, her eyes widened in fear. I couldn't help but sneer at Galloway.

"You said you wouldn't turn anyone else into a freak like me! You lied!"

"Oops," Galloway snickered as the scientist injected the poison into Casey. Casey screamed, her eyes watering from her fear of needles. I thought everything inside of my body was going to die. Only a select few would change and it was very likely that Casey wasn't one of them.

"You bitch!" I began to struggle against my bonds on the table as my friend started to convulse in her chair, "Only an Autobot knows the effects of the poison! If she dies..."

"I'll just find another to test it on," Galloway huffed, ignoring my protests. I felt my tears falling one by one. If only Ratchet...

"Prime, I think it's time we put Galloway in his proper place."

"Agreed."

I looked over at the entrance to the warehouse, holding back my joy as I spotted Ratchet, Ironhide, and my unintentional father. About freaking time was the thought I had while watching Prime stare down at the human in question as Ratchet scanned Casey. She had stopped convulsing and the changes had started. She was going to be fine, thank goodness.

"You think I'm afraid of you!" Galloway hissed. "You can't hurt humans remember?"

Prime looked at him for a moment before giving him an honest answer to his stupid sentence.

"I never said _we _were going to hurt you. But your fellow humans can."

Galloway looked at him in a confused way as he felt a gun press to the back of his head. Galloway didn't move as he lifted his hands in the air, stiffening from the feel of the weapon against his cranium.

"Don't speak you sick bastard," Lennox didn't waver as he pushed Galloway forward. He wasn't going to heisitate to pull the trigger if he had to and he already had a plan.

One of Lennox's men had released me from my bonds and I rushed to my friend, lifting her limp head. Casey slowly opened her eyes, the color already changing to blue. Poor girl. But at least she wasn't going to die. That was a plus.

"Heh, I didn't realize changing hurt," Casey joked. I couldn't help but hug her while one hand broke the cuffs surrounding Casey's wrists. No one noticed Ironhide staring at the new techno organic in the making. Though I kinda did.

"It gets worse," I helped my bestest best friend to her feet. Casey yelped when she realized how heavy she felt. Ironhide moved then, offering one of his hands to the girl. I looked at the weapon's specialist and gave a giggle, though I was slightly cringing on the inside from fear of Ironhide. I mean, you can't just up and say I'm not afraid so soon. But maybe he had found his perfect girlfriend was another thought I had as I helped Casey to lay down.

"Galloway, lay the fuck down!"

"I'm your superior soldier!"

"I don't give a damn!" Lennox spat in Galloway's face and I finally looked at the scene. Lennox was trying to tie Galloway down on the same table that I had been on and I was rather shocked to see how strong the skinny ass was. Surprising.

No one moved for a moment until Galloway, in a stupid brave way, punched Lennox's face and removed the weapon from him. Galloway quickly pointed it at me and I found myself staring at him, the look of murder in his gaze. My whole body froze in fear, unable to look away or move, my mind accepting the cruel fate I was dealt.

The shot rang out and I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. My mind processed my body and, to my surprise, didn't find a wound on me. That's when I opened my eyes and looked at the table. Galloway had fell back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling with a black hole in the middle of his forehead.

"I really hated that guy," Epps lowered the smoking barrel of his gun, shaking his head. Lennox agreed before adding, "He said we were paid to shoot. And you know what, we did."

Oh how I couldn't help but to giggle a happy giggle for the first time since I left but my giggles stopped when I looked over at Ratchet. He was staring at me with a very unreadable face and never said a word as he transformed. My mind started to create some very wild situations but one thing was for sure...he was pissed at me. And it showed when he opened his passenger door, beckoning me to enter.

"Either him or me," Prime gave me a blank look as well and I knew that if I rode with Prime, well, it wouldn't be good. So, I walked to Ratchet's form and paused before getting in. I looked at Ironhide and he nodded, lowering his hand a bit to show Casey had fallen asleep. But my look was clear. Very clear.

_Take care of her._

"Get in already!" Ratchet's impatience was noted as I got in, remaining tense in the seat. Ratchet just shut the door, driving away. My arms had healed from the experimentations and the scientists had given up, surrending to the N.E.S.T. team.

"Ratchet -"

"What the hell were you thinking?" his radio blared out. I heard the fear in his voice at what he had seen. And I felt my spark squeeze in agony. Emotional agony..

"I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't protect you."

"You don't need to protect me. I told you that all I wanted from you was your love. Your love!" Ratchet's radio sounded ready to give out with how strong he yelled. I flinched and felt tears prick my eyes. I never...and didn't think that Ratchet would hurt that much for leaving.

"Ratchet -"

"Don't say a word. I know why you did it," his voice was calm, his anger finally dissipating, "but I don't want you to talk until I take you where I want to go."

I complied, keeping my mouth shut as I waited. It looked like he was returning me back to the base but instead of turning right, directly toward the base, he veared left. That's when I began to get worried but I didn't say anything, obeying his command of silence.

Ratchet quickly pulled down a dirt road, heading in the direction of an old warehouse near the city. My mind flashed back to the first time I saw the warehouse Galloway took me to and I couldn't help the shiver than ran down my spine. I knew Ratchet wouldn't hurt me but the memories were still fresh.

The warehouse doors opened automatically, probably some private link Ratchet had, and my jaw dropped. The outside looked like a dinky little place that no one would bother to go near. But the inside was an Autobot's vacation spot. HUGE t.v.s and pool tables, dart boards with a picture of Megatron (or Starscream), and other gadgets filled the space.

"This is where we go to get away from it all," Ratchet explained to me. But he never stopped driving, which was a bit disappointing to me. I wanted to play darts and try to peg Megatron in the eyes. That sounded like fun. But I was distracted when Ratchet pulled onto an elevator, forcing a snicker from me as I remembered the rule Prime set for humans.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not allowed on Autobot elevators," I snorted, forcing me to actually laugh. My laugh was short lived when Ratchet huffed, driving past numerous rooms. It was almost identical to the one back at the base and it was pretty much deserted right now. Which made me very nervous. What did he need from me?

After a moment, we pulled into a room and it looked like someone's quarters. I immediately deduced that it was Ratchet's quarters, my mind flashing to Sherlock Holmes. Of course, figuring that out wouldn't be to hard but then again, Holmes never pictured giant alien robots.

Slowly, I stepped out of Ratchet, wondering why I was in his room. He was normally a very private mech. At the base, he wouldn't even let _me_ into his room. Probably memories from Ironhide that he didn't want me to see but my mind finally stopped running at a million miles an hour to focus on the greenish yellow armored bot staring down at me.

Pretty soon I realized that he was probably going to have sex with me, to prove that I'm okay. But I had a different plan as I quickly ran to his leg, climbing up the armor. I saw his optics widened as I made my way to his chest plates, my head tiliting with a dangerous glint to my eye. I was in the mood to experiment.

"Hallie, what are you doing?" Ratchet's stern voice faltered when I reached between his armor, grabbing a handful of wires. I frowned when I didn't get any reaction, therefore tried again. I wasn't going to quit until I got him off, if that was possible.

"I want to return the favor," I finally answered, grabbing a large wire and tugging on it. Success! I felt Ratchet's form shutter and a low metallic moan reached my ears. I looked up at my mech and saw him staring down at me, his optics beginning to haze over.

Experimentally, I tugged on the wire a bit harder and squealed when his hands gripped the side of the berth in his room. His legs had given out and I couldn't help but look up at him. My grin got bigger, my mischievousness kicking in as I put my arms between his armor, reaching for whatever wires where within my reach.

"Wa-wait," Ratchet coughed out (Autobots can cough...weird) and I paused. I guess he didn't expect me to give anything back but I can't hog all the pleasure all the time. He always protected me without asking for anything and didn't mind at all that I couldn't protect him. So, this was my thank you...tee hee.

I hung onto his armor as Ratchet lay down on his berth, watching me curiously as his chest plates shifted and moved away. I peered in, spotting all the wiring that he protected with that particular piece of armor. Hmmm...

Without thinking, I reached for a bundle of wiring, kinda fiberoptic looking but black, and used both hands to pull on them. A loud bang followed by the sound of metal crunching caused me to look up from my place, pausing in my work. I looked over him, seeing that his hands were gripping the side of the berth. Dents were beginning to form as I smiled evilling before tugging on them again.

"Primus!" Ratchet lifted up off the berth but I continued my assault, reaching different wiring and parts that I figured where sensitive before attacking the ones that got the most reaction out of him. And oddly, I was getting turned on by this. His reactions were rather sexy.

_I wonder..._

"Hallie!"

My mouth sucked on the wires, teeth lightly scratching them. He sounded so hot right now, calling my name. Oh I wished I had done this sooner. I like the sound of lust and pleasure taking over his voice. The soft moans and loud ones that betrayed his enjoyment.

Something wrapped around my legs, ripping my jeans completely off my body. I jerked forward, moving away from...whatever it was, but I stopped when I felt it stroking the inside of my thighs. I shivered, my back dipping in an arch. I had began to use my hands again, biting my tongue to hide the moan.

I heard more shifting of parts and found my eyes drawn to a light blue glow illuminating the room. I quickly crawled to it, noticing the wiring still wrapping around my body. So that explained the touches between my legs.

"Touch it."

My head cocked to the side as I thought about that. The light blue ball that I was eyeing was his very essence, his life. If something bad happened...

Without even thinking, I tentively reached out to place my fingers against it. But before I could, the glow of his spark wrapped around my arms, running through my body roughly. I gasped and pulled my hands back, keeping down a cry of pleasure that had suddenly hit me. It had felt like an orgasm. My whole body had spasmed and my legs shook. But what scared me was the feeling of my own spark pulling away from my body.

"Ratch? My spark."

"I know," the words were right in my ear and I felt arms circling my body. And the wires that had been around me, remained, stroking other parts of my body. The moan I've been holding in finally escaped.

"Just let it happen," the voice shook in excitement, my own body doing the same. Something told me that what I was about to do was going to change my life.

My brain turned to mush, instincts taking over as I quickly placed my hands on his spark. I cried out as orgasmic sensations ran over my skin. I couldn't breath as my eyes flashed white, feelings being the only thing telling me what was happening. I could feel my own spark leaving my body, a strange sensation taking over my chest.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, hearing a metallic groan follow my own as every part of me violently shook. My eyes squeezed shut...

I guess I had passed out because the next thing I knew, I was laying on top of a very satisfied medic. I could see he was recharging and I felt a hand on my back. I couldn't move, that was for sure, but I didn't really want to. Plus, my body felt so exhausted but strangely satisfied.

I sighed deeply as I relaxed more against him, not at all uncomfortable laying on metal. In fact, since I have no body heat, he felt warm to me. And it was weird. I had a feeling that I was complete. Whole.

Still, the idea that Ratchet didn't tell me something was beginning to naw at me. I didn't understand what had happened or if there was any siginificance to it. And if Prime knew Ratchet kept something important from me...or dear lord I hope I am wrong.

"I figured you would still be in recharge," his voice had me lift my head off his chest. My eyes locked with his optics and I smiled, hiding my uncertainty from him. But it's difficult to fool a medic because he sighed in his own way before running a hand over his face.

"Ratch?"

"I need to tell you something," Ratchet began to sit up as I clung to his chest. His hands remained under my form as he got comfortable and I slipped off of him, landing on his waiting hands. That's when I realized that I was...naked. How I ended up like that, I don't know.

After finding me a blanket, I got comfortable on his hand and waited. He looked like he was debating if he should really tell me what he wanted to tell me, but if it was important then I needed to know. It seemed he agreed with that silent thought because he sighed again before speaking.

"Please don't be angry with me," he started, which had me tilt my head, "though I think you will be regardless."

"Ratch, it's okay. You can tell me anything," I reassured him. But his slightly upset face told me otherwise.

"Hallie, we are bonded."

"Ratchet, I know we are bonded. We're dating."

"No. I mean, we are...married."

Silence followed as I took in his words. Everything seemed to fall away as my eyes widened. I didn't remember having a wedding or saying any vows. Because I sure as hell would have remembered something that extravagent.

"Hallie, your spark combined with mine. It's called spark bonding and -"

"YOU ASS!" I screamed, jumping up to my feet. The blanket remained secured around my body as I pointed up at his face. I wasn't angry that it happened but I was infuriated that I didn't know. That he didn't TELL me! Something like that should have been explained immediately before it happened.

I saw him flinch slightly as I began to stomp my feet in frustration. What a way to get married! No pretty white dress. Well, different color instead of white. No priest. Vows. NOTHING LIKE A HUMAN WEDDING! Just spark bonding and that is it.

"Damn it, Ratchet! Why didn't you tell me? Shit like that is _extremely_ important for humans! We don't marry unknowingly. Well, 99% of us don't. But come on!" my breath was coming in short bursts as I continued, "And did you think what Prime was going to do if he found out! I'm his...sparkling for Christ's sake!"

"He will have to know. Along with every Autobot in existence," Ratchet added quietly. Great! Just great! Just fucking...

I covered my face as I tried to calm down. It wasn't going to change anything. I'm even pretty sure that divorce isn't a term that autonomous robotic organisms are familiar with either. But even though I was pissed at him, I wasn't going to leave him. I loved Ratch. I just wish he would have told me.

"Prime's office. Now," I pointed toward the door and looked up at him. His optics widened in fear as he nodded but I held up my hand. Okay, maybe not now. Poor guy was scared and I should understand. A little.

"Nevermind. But later today, okay?"

"Alright. It will give me time to process how to explain."

"And Ratch?" I smiled up at him, giving his upright thumb a hug. He looked at me a little confused as I sat in his hand, thinking. My head rested in my hands as I pondered on some things.

"One, I'm not all that upset. But I wish you would have told me. That is what is so freaking frustrating is that I didn't know!"

I received a nod and apology for that as he placed me on a counter. He opened a drawer and I saw some human clothes inside. Aww, he thought of me and probably had this planned for awhile (except the bonding part). Sweet.

"Two, I expect to have a human wedding since I performed an Autobot one. Consider it a compromise."

Again, I received a nod but I also got a smile. I guess he didn't expect me to be this understanding or willing to stay with him. Though I'm pretty sure I had no choice. But at the same time, the bonding...WOW! It was absolutely addicting. I had never felt that good. And I was safe thinking this because my body was so satisfied that it refused to get turned on again.

I also had another reason for the wedding. I wanted to see Ratchet's human holo again. The mech sure knew how to choose the correct looks and I had always wondered if he thought about...

Oh dear...my mind began to think of something that had me curious. As soon as I remembered his human holoform, I began to wonder. Perhaps Ratchet wondered as well and I couldn't help but look at him again. He was beginning to get concerned, those blue optics flickering after every scan he took. Probably didn't expect me to go silent all of a sudden or stare up at him as I processed my thoughts.

"Hal?" (_sounds like hail, fyi)_

"Can your human holo be touched and touch in return?"

"Yes but I don't see the purpose in using it," Ratchet gave me an honest answer. It wasn't like they traveled away from base all that often.

"I have a purpose, if you're game," I returned his smile. It was obvious that Ratchet didn't know what I meant until several seconds had passed. When it finally clicked, it was like running into a brick wall. And yet, his curiousity was aroused...

"Hallie," he stared straight into my blue eyes, amused for once, "I believe I will welcome that challenge."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Okay, so I did catch it. When I was writing this, I had accidently had Ratchet call out Shadow instead of Hallie. I think it was due to me proofreading the other story I have. Anyways, yeah, things might be getting steamier than I had intended. We shall see... Until next time. Reviews are needed for next chapter. Believe me!_

_And dear lord, what a long chapter. This should hold you over for awhile. I need to work on Defiance with Wrenches. But yeah, see ya'll next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

_Boti: Okay, this is going to be a little weird and frightening. And Prime may be a little weird for you all but just go with it. I like how it turned out. If you don't then oh well. Just don't review._

**Disclaimer: **If by some weird twist of fate I own, then I'll let you know. But currently, I am poor so that should tell you I don't.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eleven

We both walked, well, Ratchet walked while I sat on his shoulder, into Prime's office. It was weird seeing the Autobot leader behind a desk but it was probably normal for him. Just not for me.

"Dad?"

Prime's head lifted up from the data pad and he stared at me. He looked a little confused as he placed the data pad down.

"Dad?" he said, using the word experimently. Which was amusing to watch as he leaned back in his chair. And yeah, it still feels weird saying that. Prime sitting in a chair? To human for me to comprehend.

"You are my father, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll call you dad," I said as Ratchet put me on the desk. I walked up to Prime as he stared at me, giving me his undivided attention. Which is what I like about Prime. He always made time at the more unexpected times for people who needed it. And refused to be distracted by any work that was needed to be done or otherwise.

"What can I do for you?" Prime watched as I pointed toward Ratchet. I quickly told him that Ratchet had something to say and that it was extremely important. Prime's optics quickly focused on him, waiting for the news that was sure to make the leader angry.

"Yes, well," Ratchet's shoulders drooped as he looked at me but I waved my hands in a way that said go ahead. He sighed before looking at Prime, a little fearful. Which had me fidget with anticipation. And not the good kind.

"We...we are bonded," Ratchet paused before adding quietly, "and she didn't know until after."

Crunching metal, unbearable screeching, and running systems was all that was heard. I looked over at Prime, seeing his optics darkening from anger, before glancing at his hand. It was gripping the edge of the desk and I saw that he had crushed the metal effortlessly. Now I understand why Ratchet was afraid.

"You never told her? Ratchet, you know bonding is irreversable. What if she didn't want to? You never gave her that choice," Prime was trying to keep calm as he slowly stood. His hands quickly balled into fists and I was wondering why it was so upsetting. And I had to agree with Ratchet. Angry Prime? Very scary!

"I...it..."

"It's alright," I butted in. Prime looked down at me as I smiled sheepishly at him. I rubbed the back of my neck before continuing, "I don't mind being bonded with him. Though I would have liked to know beforehand. But anyways, is there anything else that needs to be known?"

Prime looked over at Ratchet as the medic stared back. It looked like he was trying to stand up to Prime, which had me immediately concerned. So there was more and it was not going to be liked by me. And probably by the others.

"There is more," Prime finally answered as he sat back down. He continued to watch Ratchet as he explained to me the pluses and minuses of the bond.

One, it was irreversable. Divorce isn't apart of their vocabulary and in this time with humans, that seems unreasonable. But to me, it made sure you married for love and not for gain.

Two, if Ratchet died, so did I. Well, that sucks ass. No second chances for love or anything else. So kids were going to be raised by someone that wasn't their parents. Perfect.

Three, you can't keep secrets from the other or cheat. Which I like a lot. Though, surprises for birthdays and such would be difficult. Or presents? Wonder how you can keep that from being spoiled.

And number four, which had me immediately protest, in order for the bonding to be accepted by the parental unit, as the Autobots call parents, Ratchet would have to prove himself. And in the case of the Primes, that includes battle.

"What? No!" I shouted. Prime shifted his gaze to me and I snapped my mouth shut. Damn twisting of fate. This wasn't right. But I couldn't stop it. It was their culture and knowing the Autobots like I do, they do not like anyone stopping or preventing them from following their customs.

"Outside in an hour," Prime said, picking up his data pad. His optics never wavered from Ratchet's and it was the same the other way around. I kept shifting from one to the other before walking toward Ratchet. But Prime's hand landed in front of me, stopping me from going to him.

"You are to stay here, Hallie."

I nodded as Ratchet gave me one last lingering look before walking away. I pulled myself up to look over Prime's hand, my gut twisting uncomfortably. Without even thinking, I screamed for Ratchet and watched him turn slightly to look at me. Tears were running down my face and my spark pounded in fear. A lump formed in my throat but he had to know.

"Ratchet, I love you," I watched painfully as he turned toward the door but he didn't walk out. After a moment, he looked back with a smile on his face, not really caring that Prime was watching this scene.

"I love you, Hal," and he left. My chest felt tight as I slumped over Prime's hand, feeling strangely defeated. Until a new fury burned through me, causing me to turn around in order to stare daggers at Prime.

"How could you do that, Prime? Why must you do something so drastic? You could have done something else! Not battle!"

Prime watched me for a moment before chuckling, leaning back in his chair again. What the hell was so funny? Did I miss a joke? Or was Prime really that sadistic?

"I have no intention of preventing the relationship or stopping him from being with you," Prime said, putting the data pad away. I stared up at him for a moment before sighing in relief.

"So you are just trying to scare him. That's good. I actually thought you were going to battle him," I forced a laugh but by Prime's face, I was dead wrong.

"I will battle him, Hallie. I won't kill him or seriously injure him. That I promise," he watched as I choked on tears. It was obvious that I was asking why he was going through with this. I mean, I may be his child, but only after the poison changed me. He didn't need to actually go through with this.

"All Primes in existence had done what I plan on doing. We have battled our son in laws in order to show our strength and protectiveness toward our sparklings," Prime sighed, "And to ensure that they are capable of protecting them without worry."

"But you know how Ratchet battles,Prime. And I'm not really your daughter. You never had me!"

"It does not change the DNA proof, Hallie. It must be done."

~WWWWWWWWWW~

It was like death row as I stepped off the elevator. The human one anyways. Everyone was watching me as I walked toward the open area out on the pavement. My head was down like I was being reprimanded but that wasn't the case. If only they knew.

Personally, I hate this. The whole prove-yourself-through-fighting stuff was a bit extreme. It didn't make any sense. What did they have to protect me from? Was there more to my destiny than I knew?

I sighed and lifted my head, not wanting to look like a whupped puppy. But it failed when Mikaela and Sam, who somehow got special permission to visit us for a few weeks, came up to me. They looked extremely concerned.

"Hallie, what's wrong? You look like you're about to die," Sam said, not to worried. Mikaela kicked the back of his leg and I stifled a laugh at Sam's pain. Yeah, I felt like I was going to die. Way to go with the accuracy.

"I'm okay. Just worried about Ratchet," I spoke. After a moment, Ratchet came into view. He was already outside, waiting for Prime. Bumblebee was talking with him and by the look on Bee's face, he knew what was going to happen. Especially when Bee looked in my direction and began to back away from Ratchet.

For some odd reason, I wanted to go wish Ratchet luck. Now what a stupid thing to say to the one you love who is probably going to get his ass kicked. I mean, that is probably the most insensitive thing anyone could say. But hey, I'm like that. PLUS, what can I say to him? This is practically my fault!

"I'll go with you," Mikaela must have seen my worried face and thought Ratch and I had a fight. My proof was when she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I nodded, probably needing all the comfort I could get. But I was unable to go to him because a rather large foot landed in front of me. I looked up to see the owner shaking his head at me.

"But Prime!"

"No, Hallie. You cannot speak with him unless he wins," Prime pointed that painful rule out to me. He had told me of the rules and I hated them. I couldn't speak with Ratchet. I couldn't tell him to watch out if Prime was attacking him from behind. I couldn't even shout out encouraging words for Ratchet. He would have to believe that I am encouraging and rooting for him silently. Or think that I don't want him. Which is absolute bull.

Prime walked away as Mikaela and Sam looked at me. I was on the verge of tears. Geesh, I hardly ever cry. This isn't like me but the mech I love is about to get hurt because I had to let Prime know. I should have kept it a secret.

"What's going on?" Sam asked me as I followed Prime out of the hanger. Neither mech spoke to each other as others began to circle the two. Prime must have sent the message to his fellow Autobots but the humans remained clueless to the situation.

Lennox was one of them because he was briskly walking in our direction, Ironhide tailing close behind. Everything became even more confusing for the major as Prime and Ratchet took battle stances and began to walk in a slow circle, looking for a break in defense. He watched it like it was training but when Prime faked a lunge and Ratchet didn't move, the way it was done told everyone it was not.

When Lennox looked at me, confused as to why Ratchet and Prime were circling each other, it nearly made me cry out the answer. It was obvious to everyone else that they were going to fight but it was a side of Optimus Prime that no one has seen. In fact, it was freaky seeing him like this. And that was the reason why everyone kept looking at me. They thought I knew the answer. And I did.

"Hallie, what is going on?" Lennox finally asked me and I looked away. My eyes caught sight of Ironhide and Casey. She was on his shoulder and she looked at me, that very same question in her eyes. But Ironhide caught on quickly and his head whipped around to see me.

"He bonded with you?" Ironhide asked and Casey stared at me in shock. She must have known what bonding consisted of because she quickly motioned for him to put her down. She ran to me and held me in her arms. I tried to keep the tears in as I looked at Lennox. He needed to know what was going on.

"Sir, Ratchet and I have married in their custom. And in order for Prime to accept the marriage between us, Ratchet must prove himself to Prime," I paused as the idea sunk in. Lennox stared at me in surprise before slowly looking back at the upcoming battle so I didn't need to finish the explanation. It was well known that I was Prime's accidental child.

Soon, Lennox told his men to leave and they scattered. I understood why. He didn't want his men to witness something like this or to get injured by accident. But Lennox stayed with me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Epps was beside me, giving me some sort of comfort.

"This is hardcore," I heard Sam say as he and Mikaela stayed near Bumblebee. It was then that I noticed that all the Autobots were present. Some had grim expressions and it only fueled my worry.

"I haven't seen a Prime Acceptance Ceremony is nearly a millinia," I glanced over at the Autobot who spoke and noticed that it was Jazz. He glanced down at me for a moment before giving me a supporting smile.

"You've seen one?" I asked.

He nodded before adding, "And I was in one. I had to in order to get with Optimus. And believe me, it's gut wrenching. They are, like Sam said, hardcore."

It was weird hearing Jazz talk seriously but I understood as to why. This was serious stuff. And it was painful as I turned my gaze back to the two. My eyes focused on Ratchet as he kept perfectly still, refusing to circle around Prime anymore. Prime stopped as well, their optics never looking off. They obviously didn't want to get distracted.

And soon, it began...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Well, this is interesting. Some of the things I had planned but the whole ceremony thing wasn't. I just thought of it. So freaking COOL! This story is actually a lot longer than what I thought it was going to be. Awesome._

_Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_Boti: Hey! I know it has been forever and everyone wants to read the battle so...here it is. Sorry for the long wait. Please don't hate me...*gives puppy eyes*_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Twelve

And soon, it began...

Prime and Ratchet quickly locked arms, pushing against each other. I watched as Prime buckled his arms, forcing Ratchet to stumble forward as he brought his knee up to hit Ratchet in the gut (yeah, I don't know what to call it so just go with it). But Ratchet spun, releasing Prime and missing the blow.

"Mmrph," my hand crushed over my mouth, blocking out the name that was threatening to leave my mouth. I wanted to scream for him. I wanted to cheer for him. But I couldn't and it was tearing me apart. Cybertronians were indeed a hardcore species.

Lennox glanced at me as he rubbed my back, comforting me. I guess he thought it would work because it worked on his wife but it was a little weird that he was even attempting. Epps, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to fall over in fear.

My eyes immediately flicked over to where Sam and Mikaela were. Mikaela had her face covered, refusing to look. Sam, being the dim wit he was at times, was actually holding up two fists and cheering the battle. My mind quickly started calling off random names, any name that was insulting. Sam was such a bastard sometimes.

The battle became worse when Prime brought out a blade, swiping at Ratchet. Ratch was able to dodge the move, bringing out his saw in the same movement and making a swipe in return. It continued like that, one out manuvering the other. And multiple times, the two weapons clanged together, sending sparks flying out in all directions. There were times I thought we had to moved away, to be safe, but the sparks would disappear several feet above us, letting our small group sigh in relief.

Suddenly, Prime swung with his fist, connecting with Ratchet's knee joint. I heard the crunch of metal as he stumbled back, keeping up his guard as he tried to recover from the unexpected blow. But I saw it in his face, the pain that the attack had sent through him. My heart stuttered in fear and worry that perhaps Ratchet couldn't out maneuver Prime. That perhaps he would fail his attempt at proving himself.

"Please," I whispered, trying to keep my voice down as Epps placed his arm across my shoulders. Lennox had since stopped rubbing my back, frozen by the injury he just witnessed being inflicted on a fellow soldier. My whole body began to tremble from the force of my fear. My worry of dying.

Ratchet didn't remain down for long as he side stepped another stab from Prime's blade. Suddenly, he dragged his saw against Prime's armor, earning a yell from the leader. Yet Ratchet let his guard down for a brief moment and Prime took advantage of the moment.

My mind tried to get rid of the image in my mind as Prime spun around, pinning Ratchet to the ground. All eyes focused on the tip of the glowing blade held at Ratchet's throat, forcing the air out of my lungs. I couldn't even think as I watched Ratchet look over at me, his optics focusing on my face. I could see the fear in his own eyes, the fear of losing me and failing. But for a brief moment, I saw his joints lock up. His optics shuttering in that famous form of a blink as he focused on me more.

"It can't be," we all heard Ratchet whisper as his optics widened. They remained focused on me for a brief second longer before he looked up at Prime. With a new adrenaline rush...er...well...energon rush I should say, Ratchet quickly shoved Prime back. Everything went quiet as Ratchet's fist connected with Prime's face plate, removing the battle mask in the process. The cling and crunch of metal flying loose from his armor echoes throughout the base and Prime lost concentration as Ratchet continued his assault, knocking the leader back a few steps before kicking Prime in the knees. Prime landed on them and when he looked up, a familiar blade was being held at his own throat. His own blade gleaming and threatening to end his own existence.

Everything remained silent for what seemed like ages as Ratchet held the blade at Prime's throat. Everyone seemed to be like statues as they stared at the scene. My own spark started to pulse rapidly as I waited for them to either end the battle or continue it. My hopes were in every direction, excitement and fear permeating the area in which we waited. But the two continued to watch, each one stiff and expectant of a sneak attack or blow.

The silence was unbearable as the two Autobots continued to stare at each other. I felt my chest burning as I held my breath, the parts inside me screaming for a chance to breath. Until finally, they separated and withdrew their weapons. I watched in joy as they shook hands, announcing the end with Prime admitting defeat.

"Oh thank god!" I found myself shrieking as I ran to Ratchet. He looked over at me, seeing my paniced face and knew that I was worried. But it didn't change anything as he knelt down, collecting me in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I nodded. But honestly, I wasn't even sure. Something inside me twitched in my chest, causing me to whimper in slight pain. Ratchet smiled at me, telling me that everything was alright, which confused me. Does he know what is wrong with me? But at this moment in time, I couldn't panic or worry. Because Ratchet needed to know that I was okay. And he, himself, needed to fix himself without worrying about me….

~WWWWWWWWWW~

It had been nearly 3 weeks since the battle between my dad and husband and yet today, I was stuck in the freaking med bay all day because Ratchet didn't want me out of his sight. I didn't understand why until today. Ratchet had been performing test after test for several hours and now he was looking at all the results.

"Ratchet, what is going on?" I asked for the hundredth time. He wouldn't answer me...again. And it was starting to get on my nerves as I felt like throwing a temper tantrum on the counter.

"I will tell you when I have proof, Hallie," he said after a moment as he scanned me again. I guess being a cybertronian humanoid during medical tests is hard. Which explains why it was taking so freaking long.

"This is so boring and I'm hungry!" I yelled after a moment. Ratchet suddenly sighed as he got up from his chair and placed his hand on the counter. But being the stubborn girl I was, I refused to get on. I even stomped my foot as I crossed my arms, turning my head away. Geesh, what is wrong with me today?

"Hallie, please," Ratchet watched as I plopped on the counter, resting my head in my hands. I sighed deeply as I capped off my anger and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Ratch. Just a little ticked. I wish you would tell me why I need so many tests," I clicked my tongue as he sat back down, going over one of the many scans he had. The doors opened as he spotted something of interest but I looked over at our visitors. Which happened to be Casey, Bee, and Sam.

"Hey," Casey jumped off Bee's shoulder and sat next to me. I sighed after a moment before returning the smile.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Casey finally poked my arm, getting my attention as I sat up straight, stretching my joints.

"Ratchet won't tell me why I need so many tests. He says he saw something in my chest but it is proving to be an eluding result since he hasn't FOUND IT!" I yelled the last part as he glanced at me, snorting in amusement. What was amusing about my anger was beyond me as I rolled my eyes.

Casey furrowed her brows as she grabbed the top of my shirt and pulled it down slightly, studying the glowing. She quickly pointed at a spot on my chest and I looked down, noticing what she did. A slight flickering, hard to see but there, was what greeted me. And Ratchet seemed to stare at it with a soft expression as he sighed.

"I guess I can't keep it a secret much longer," he said as we all looked at him. Bee suddenly chirped in excitement and bolted away as my best friend and I stared at him.

"What do you suspect?"

"I suspect nothing. It is now a known fact and a very interesting one," Ratchet said as he placed everything down and looked at us. We waited for him to continue and even had a trio staring contest before he finally said, "You're - in human terms - pregnant."

It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head as I stared at Ratchet. Casey had even froze beside me as she stared at my chest in shock before squealing and hugging my head to her chest.

"Oh this is awesome! You're gonna have a...a...sparkling!" she finally found the word as she rocked my head back and forth. I felt a sudden nausea hit me as I grabbed her arms, peeling myself free from her rocking.

"Let's not do that," I choked out as I tried to keep everything down. Yeah, I felt very sick for some reason. Oh wait, I was rocked and I'm pregnant. Nausea could be caused by both so that explains why I felt sick.

Slowly, the news sank in and I found myself unable to speak. My whole career was over now because being pregnant in a slightly high risk job just didn't work. On top of that, how do Cybertronians have a baby? Is it like human babies or a different way? Definitely time to have a baby talk with Ratchet.

"Casey, I need to talk to Ratchet...alone," I watched as she looked between us two before nodding her head. Bee had returned in time for her to run over to Bee and jumped up on his shoulder, whispering something to him. I knew deep down that she was planning an early baby shower. That's just how Casey is.

I waited until the med bay doors closed before I looked at Ratchet. He was still staring at my chest and I could see that he was excited. It was completely surprising. Ratchet just didn't seem like a father figure to me.

"Um...Ratchet, can you tell me how this works? How Cybertronians have...babies?" I found myself saying. He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"I can tell you. It's not that frightening or at all painful like human birthing," he said. I sighed in relief. But I still couldn't wrap my brain around it.

"So, how does it work?"

"In simple terms for your young processor, your body simply houses the new spark until a proper body is constructed. Once it is created, then we simply wait until the spark is ready to try and survive on it's own without support of its mother," Ratchet explained. My mind quickly processed all the information and I found that it wasn't all that frightening. I remembered that my spark left my body in the Cybertronian mating ritual thing and it didn't hurt so maybe it was the same. Probably a bit uncomfortable but not painful.

"So, do I have a say in how the body will be constructed?" I asked, finding it a little weird. It was like saying that you could decide how your child will look and who he/she will resemble more.

"You do, once we know the proper...gender of the child and their DNA make up."

I stared at Ratchet for a moment as he stared back. His face was the classic what look as I started to giggle. Which I knew was confusing him even more.

"What is so funny?"

"You being able to translate Cybertronian speech to human standards," I covered my mouth. I heard him huff at me but when I glanced at him, I saw a smirk on his face. Obviously it didn't bother him. But it was a bit confusing. Why did I find it so funny? This pregnancy was going to be weird. Very weird.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: You know, I have no flipping clue what the plot for this story is. And you know what, I think I gotta figure out what I need to do. But I'll figure it out...eventually. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Peace!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The day was going by without much of any sort of entertainment. I was forced to sit on my aft, 99% of the day, because according to Ratchet, he was concerned that my small body could not handle the stress of maintaining a sparkling. Yet I didn't feel any pain of any sorts and could still eat my favorite foods without throwing up. Which was so a plus but still, I wanted to get up and walk around. Even with a frigging body guard.

"Hallie, calm down. You're making your blood pressure rise to dangerous levels."

My eyes narrowed to near slits as I glared up at Ratchet. But he pushed it aside, uncaring that I was really super mad at him. I can't believe he would just calmly state something without so much as a sorry. Ugh! Irritating old man.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp bang, noticing Ratchet's own head snapping up at the same time as mine. Slowly, I went to ask Ratchet what that was, but he quickly scooped me up and ran out of the med bay. I gripped his hand tightly as he ran into another room. It was filled with smoke and I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face as a sudden fan came on, clearing the room immediately. That's when I noticed Prime and another bot I had yet to meet staring at a semi finished form. It remind me of a naked Autobot. There were many wires exposed, many not connected together. The optics were missing and so were some hands.

"Is everything alright? You didn't damage anything, did you?" Ratchet's immediate concern had me worried as the new bot coughed before pointing at the warped scrap metal on the floor.

"This metal is very weak. We need real Cybertronian metal or the body will never be finished," he stated in a wise old man type of accent. I tilted my head at the bot and he immediately noticed, giving me a slight nod.

"Hello, my lady. I am Wheeljack, the Autobots Engineer and Inventor," he stated. Wheeljack reminded me of Albert Einstein. He kinda resembled the weird mad scientist who would randomly make weird things and then test it to see if it really works. Which I am assuming that is what he did.

"Why will the metal not work, Wheeljack?" Ratchet ended the introductions, listening to his explanation. I listened intently, immediately realizing that what they were working on was my child. The basic body anyways. The other parts would be put on hiatus until they could safely find out the gender, which I knew would be painful.

"The energon will eat away the metal with ease. And apparently cause a rather explosive reaction. Which is why there was smoke in the room."

"There is a problem. There is no cybertronian metal on Earth," Prime spoke up, leaving both of us wondering how to finish the body. I looked at Ratchet as he contemplated how to create the metal. Subconsciuosly, he reached out to me, rubbing my back as I suddenly felt a twang of pain.

"I may be able to replicate the formula to make the metal. Or at least combine Earth metals that can easily withstand the energon. Perhaps," Ratchet continued to stare off into space and Wheeljack suddenly started to work on the formula. I continued to stare at the lifeless body, seeing all the intricately woven wires and wondered why, to me, the body resembled my child. The body was just perfect to me. Like it would fit them…wait…..them?

"Ratchet?"

"Yes," he sighed, in his own little world.

"I just had a weird thought."

"What's that, angel?"

"I think I am having twins."

His hand stopped its work and everyone looked at me in shock. Ratchet never moved and Optimus immediately moved in, inching his head closer to my chest as I didn't move. Wheeljack quickly followed, both squinting at my chest until Prime's eyes widened with a huge smile on his face.

"By jove, I believe she is right!" Wheeljack hollered in excitement. Ratchet immediately scanned me over and over, trying to find the proof. But my thought had triggered a sudden frenzy as Wheeljack started to gather supplies, preparing for another body. Ratchet quickly covered me, running back to the med bay. I laughed as he immediately started to check my chest, using gadgets to see exactly what Wheeljack saw. And sure enough, on one of the holoforms, he saw two small little flickers. One stronger than the other.

"This is impossible," Ratchet suddenly whispered. His servo started shaking as he reached for the image, his hand slowly wrapping around the sparks. I didn't understand why he was so shocked, but his emotions were out, raw and open. I kept silent as I watched him start to breakdown, joy in his optics. And to my surprise, tears. Energon tears.

"Ratchet?"

This wasn't like Ratchet to fall apart like this. But it made my heart swell with pride seeing his own joy. He looked so happy and I heard a proud yell down the hall, knowing it was Prime as Ratchet confirmed what I had stated. Until suddenly I heard Casey running past the med bays with the news.

"She's having twins! SHE'S HAVING TWINS!"

"Okay, that was a bit over the top," I stated as Ratchet quickly composed himself, though his eyes still shown with such pride. He didn't seem to mind as I smiled at him. Ratchet was such a loving mech and to see his reaction to discovering twins, I knew he would be an amazing father.

"And it seems that the genders are rather obvious too," he spoke, though his voice had a slight glitch in it. I looked at Ratch with confusion until he pointed at the images. I watched as the bigger one maneuvered closer to the smallest, hiding it's glow within its own. My mind reeled at the thought of a protective sparkling to the younger. And it was funny as Ratchet laughed, seeing my lost look.

"Brother and sister," he stated. I looked at Ratchet, watching as he just shrugged.

"HOW?!"

"Simple. Bigger sparks are usually male. The smaller one is female. And you can tell almost immediately that the smallest is not only timid, but sweet. While the big one immediately covered her glow. She wants to be seen but her brother is a bit unsure of his surroundings. And us," Ratchet explained but he immediately leaned in, clicking in a language that I still had a hard time understanding. Slowly, the spark moved aside, allowing his sister to move forward to almost give a soft greeting. How strange that you could pick up such different personalities by two small orbs.

"There we go," he whispered, looking her over. I watched as Ratchet checked every angle, inspecting the spark for anything that needs concern. But she looked healthy to me but being an overprotective husband meant he would be an overprotective father.

"Perfectly healthy," he stated. I clasped my hands, grateful for the news, until another loud bang was heard. Suddenly, we looked at the doorway. Shortly after, a screaming Casey could be seen running down the hall past the opening, followed by Optimus who appeared to be in a panic as well. We didn't move from our positions until Wheeljack came into view, holding an armful of metal that was…well…..alive.

"Optimus! I need help reversing the formula! It seems my calculations brought the metal to life!"

Perhaps it was best that I didn't help with the building. At least until things were more….perfected.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Surprise! We are gonna have twins….and I am not going to ruin anything, but I am going to add another strange little twist. What that is, I won't tell you. Not yet anyways. Waaahahahahahaha!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Boti: For today, let's just say Hallie wanted away from the base and takes our Ratchet to a place he's a little surprised to go to._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers. *rolls eyes* I hate remembering that.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter ?

Okay, I was nuts. That's all there was to it. I decided to bring Ratchet to a place that I was pretty sure was forcing him to wish to be offlined. Grant it, I kinda am pushing him in that direction. Cause you see, I decided to drag him to a club.

"Hallie?"

His uncertainty caused me to pause in my march toward my favorite club in town. I had managed to get him to go to Miami, Florida. It was party time in town all the time and it was the perfect place to hang out. But Ratchet seemed a little against that idea.

"Ratchet, it's the perfect environment to try out your holoform. Come on. It'll be fun!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the club. I couldn't pronounce the name and wasn't even going to try.

"But Hallie, aren't you underage?"

"I'm 22 Ratchet. Now come on!" I was getting tired of his procrastinating and it showed when I tugged on his arm. I could see his reluctance but I wanted to have some fun. Especially since being pregnant prevented me from doing anything. But I wanted to get away and I figured we all deserved to have some fun at some point. And it was the perfect environment for his dancing project.

I had mention dancing a few days ago and he wanted me to teach him. But my typical self couldn't dance worth anything and so in normal fashion, I said...

~FLASHBACK~

_"Google it."_

_ "What?" Ratchet stared at me, his optics flickering, a clear sign that he was confused. I sighed, in frustration, as I pinched the bridge of my nose before looking up at Ratch. He was trying to figure out how to dance, since I was pretty hell bent on going to club city. Aka Miami, Florida._

_ "Google is a search engine on the web. You can ask anything and it will provide several sites that can answer your question. I'm sure if you just type dancing, you'll get millions," I opened my arms wide as Ratchet's optics dimmed. I knew he was searching, going through a hundred different sites in seconds before snapping back into attention._

_ "No."_

_ "No what?"_

_ "No, we are not going."_

_ "Why?!" I shrieked as Ratchet looked at me. I thought his face was turning a strange reddish glow but shook it off as I focused on Ratchet more._

_ "I will not dance like we are having intercourse."_

~END FLASHBACK~

However his attempts failed since we are here. And in luck to because the bouncer at the front knew who I was and I knew him. Even if we didn't, this placed honored active military and allowed them in, regardless of looks.

"Papa T!" I waved at him as he spotted me. He smiled a little before focusing on the reluctant Ratchet. I had to giggle when Papa T (it was what I always called him so don't ask) glared at him.

"Hallie Mally, what's up? And damn girl, you look different but in a totally good way," Papa T looked at Ratchet, "And who is this?"

"He's my fiancé, which reminds me, I need to send you an invite. And don't worry. He's a sweetheart. We work together and protects me when he has too," I reassured the bouncer. I had to give a certain look to Ratchet, kind of letting him know that saying we were married was going to be a bit too far. Plus, Papa T would never let me live it down that I failed to invite him to my wedding. The man quickly tipped his hat he wore toward Ratchet.

"Thank you for your service and girl, his ass better protect you. But yeah, shoot me an invite, you know where I usually am. Well, enjoy the party. It's a wild one today," Papa T allowed us to pass, but not without hearing the moans from the rejectees. Ratchet was confused but it changed when he covered his human ears, not liking the loud music. I had to quickly do a 'turn down the volume' motion for him.

"Thanks," he mouthed. I was against Ratchet changing the human boundaries when in this form but today I had to be nice so he didn't blow out his audio receptors.

"I will never understand the human need to have music at ungodly volumes," Ratchet followed me to an empty table and I sat in the chair, giggling like mad. OMG!

"Casey!" I laughed when she joined me, her bright blue eyes dancing with mischief. Her change was very quick and - surprisingly - Ironhide would never leave her side. It was kind of cute really. But my thoughts ended when I saw a super buffed military man join me and Case at the table.

"You succeeded?!" I yelled over the music and she nodded. Poor Ironhide leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The man had solid black hair - long - that was held back in a low ponytail. His eyes were icy blue and his arms were ungodly muscled. Scars peppered his arms and there were a few on his face. But all in all, he was handsome. But not as gorgeous as Ratchet. Which reminds me...

"Ratchet, wanna dance?" I watched the horror on his face and I bit my tongue, hiding my laugh. But his glare told me that he knew. Still, I wanted to have some fun and the two sour pusses weren't helping anything.

"Come on, Hal!" Casey grabbed my hands, dragging me toward the dance floor. I giggled when the two males watched us and it was obvious that they weren't the only two as we both started to dance on the floor. I couldn't really dance but Casey was a different story.

The one thing I noticed about us techno organics was that our hair color began to fade. Casey's hair was changing to a camo green color while mine faded to an off purple. It was so weird but I didn't care. Though the attention we could do without.

"Hey honey!"

I felt someone touch the small of my back and I turned real fast, looking at the one who did. He looked like another soldier, just my luck, and when I looked at Casey for help, she was having the same problem. But she had two on her instead.

"Get lost!" I screamed at the men but they glared at us, pointing at their military uniforms. Navy. Even better.

"We're serving too, dip shits!" Casey yelled, pointing at her jacket. I didn't wear mine but she never left home without it. And today was another day that I hate not bringing mine since I was once again in trouble.

The one oogling me went to reach for my arm and I scooted away from him, my back hitting Casey's. The men interested in her went to grab her but they were stopped when someone's hands landed on their shoulders. The guy in front of me froze when someone grabbed his arm and I giggled at the sight.

"What are you doing messing with my girl?" Ratchet hissed. It was weird that I could understand him perfectly over the music and he wasn't even yelling. And that man knew what Ratchet said as he apologized, saying that he didn't know the broad was taken. But I got pissed because I wasn't a broad to anyone.

"His question is directed at you two. But in my view point," Ironhide's voice dripped with venom and I turned to see the other's look at Hide. It was so funny to see them pale, squeak, before scrambling away like mice.

"Thank you baby!" Casey hugged Ironhide as my eyebrows lifted in surprise. Baby? Never figured Ironhide would allow anyone to call him baby. But of course, Casey could melt any heart.

A chuckle entered directly into my ear and I gasped as arms circled my waist. Once again, my mind traveled to the ideas I had, wanting to see if Ratchet would still follow the challenge he was so interested in doing. But in the middle of a club? He wouldn't be for that. At least, not yet.

"Hallie! Let's get out of here!" Casey's voice brought me back to reality and I nodded, following her out of the club. We were on our own special little vacation. Casey's idea unfortunately, but she wanted to run around, enjoying the sights and the freedom since Galloway was...indefinitely absent.

"Dumb ass," I hissed after a moment. Casey looked at me as I stared at her. She knew who I was talking about. He was the only one I could call a dumb ass without fear of being reprimanded. I wasn't the only one and my head honchos agreed with me.

"Casey, do you mind if Hallie and I head back to the hotel?"

"Why? You can't keep her cooped up," Casey pouted as Ratchet placed his hand on the small of my back. I looked at him, a little confused. His face was unreadable and his body language was so minute that I couldn't decipher his thoughts. But I had a gut feeling that I already knew what he was planning.

"What plans do you have?" I spoke up, seeing a slight shift of Ratchet's shoulders. My question was directed toward Casey and she brightened at my words, pointing off in the distance as she giggled.

"Let's go skinny dipping!"

Statues stood beside us as I grabbed Casey's hand, a big smile on my face. I giggled in excitement as we walked away from the men, pretending to leave them in the dust. That was until I heard a shout from Ironhide.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"No!" Casey giggled, bolting off in the distance. I quickly followed her, hearing the stomps of two pairs of feet close behind us. I dared a glance over my shoulder and saw the guys keeping pace. I guess they think it was fun as well. After all, they could overtake us quickly as we tried our best to keep in front of them. And I knew Ratchet was watching my health, ensuring I didn't over exert myself.

"Hurry Hal! Get in the water!" Casey yelled back at me, stripping off her clothes when our feet hit sand. I quickly kicked off my shoes, looking around. I had to make sure we were alone and sure enough, no one was in sight. So I pulled my shirt off before shimming out of my jeans.

"What about sharks?"

"Come on! We are techno organics and you're not real. We can overpower any shark that tries to take a bite," Casey answered. She was already under the water, her head the only part of her visible. I quickly joined her, glad the water only felt warm instead of bleeding hot! But the current was extremely relaxing and I allowed myself to relax.

"Dang it, Hide! Come on! Even Ratchet is stripping...Oh!" I watched Casey dip under the water, her eyes squeezed shut. I giggled, knowing Ratchet was already naked and heading into the water. But the look between the two Autobots told me they were sharing secret communications before they both disappeared below the water as I pondered on what the message possibly was.

Suddenly something gripped my leg and I couldn't help the scream as I jumped. The next thing I know, Case was laughing a good distance away from me and I knew she had did it.

"Don't flipping scare me like that!"

"Quit being a ba-SHIT!"

I laughed as Hide popped up behind her, scaring the crap out of my friend. I couldn't help my own laugh as she smacked his shoulder. But I almost choked on my own spit as the two kissed before I noticed Hide's hands touching her intimately. For a mean robot, he sure did move fast.

Turning around, I pretended to be interested in the sky but it wasn't helping things because I heard my friend moan. And for a moment, I thought that was the most dirty thing in the world for my friend to being doing the dirty with me present. But it was also kind of hot. Okay, that is just so wrong.

"Humans and their sexuality," I heard an amused whisper next to me and I glanced at Ratchet, immediately moving my body to be standing on the sand below. He was circling my body, slowly making me feel like a prize he was trying to catch. But he quickly placed himself behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. Faintly, I knew he and Hide had this whole thing planned since Ratchet's other plans were ruined. But it made me really nervous and it didn't help knowing that Casey was already getting lucky.

"I think I want to try now," he whispered in my ear, forcing me to catch my breath. His hands didn't give me a moment to question his motives, already knowing what he was wanting. I could feel him smiling against my skin as he kissed below my ear, his fingers slipping lower and lower on my body...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Hey, so let me know if I should go in detail next chapter or if I should, you know, let your imagination take over. Just shoot me a PM or leave it in the review. Sorry for the late update. Just, well, been doing other random stories cause my mind went in a totally different direction. Keep a look out for Distant Memories. It's a new Optimus and OC story following all movies with different events in between. Figured it would be cool._

_Peace!_


	15. Chapter 15

Boti: _This chapter is for SweetSpark22 because I don't want you to kill me for not going into detail. You asked for it. So, enjoy! Warning though!_

Do NOT OWN Transformers. Don't sue please. I got student loans to pay.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Fifteen

I could feel him smiling against my skin as he kissed below my ear, his fingers slipping lower and lower on my body...

My back arched, my teeth ground against each other, and I tried my best to not scream. My eyes failed to remain open to the world, only knowing the feeling that was covering my body. His deftly fingers were causing vicious feelings, having hit the mark. I could feel his mouth on my neck, a smile pressed against the nape.

"Ratch," I could barely breathe as I jerked forward. I could hear his chuckle as two digits slipped inside of me, making me moan out loud. I knew Casey probably heard me but who would honestly care if you were getting your own dose of pleasure?

"I love how my name just stains your lips," the husky tone of a certain doctor forced me to turn, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips quickly combined, our tongues fighting for dominance. The waves lapped at our forms as he lifted me up, forcing my legs to wrap around his waist. I could feel my body shaking, needing him to satisfy the ache deep inside. I needed him!

"Please, please," my breathlessness had him chuckle as he attacked my neck, gripping a handful of hair and forcing my head back. I gasped, my mouth falling open at the roughness. Which I couldn't complain. I _soo_ enjoyed it.

"Beg for me to fill you. Beg for release," he practically growled at me, his words sounding thick with emotion. He was being a damn tease, failing to bring me to bliss. I clawed at his arms, being too damn stubborn to do as he commanded. But my arrogance was cracking, my body screaming at he continued to tease, sucking and nipping any exposed skin.

"Primus, please, Ratchet. Fuck me. Ravage me. _Claim_ me!" I screamed. The blue of his eyes locked with mine in that instance, a triumphant smile on his lips. Without another second, he entered me roughly. My nails dug into his shoulder blades, a loud moan being torn from my throat. I heard his own surprised gasp as he didn't give me a moment, pounding my body as fast as possible. I could feel the coiling, unaware of the eyes glued to us as I gasped.

"Oh fuck," I leaned back a bit, trying to get him to go just a bit deeper. He followed my lead, our lips colliding once again. My hands ended up in his soft hair, getting two handfuls before I felt the coiling finally snap, and my scream of ecstasy escaping into the medic's mouth. Dear sweet lord, this was amazing!

I had tightened my hold on Ratchet the moment my high disappeared, my face burying into Ratchet's shoulder. I could barely control my breathing, my spark pounding. I felt a sudden discomfort, ignoring it as Ratchet tried to gain his own composure.

"That was hot," Casey's voice made me look over at her, a sheepish smile on my face. Ironhide was grinning from ear to ear. I guess our little escapade had turned into a show. I knew I was embarrassed as hell but Ratchet just shrugged, holding me close to him. I did have one happy thought though.

I would definitely do this again.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Several Months later….._

We returned to base shortly after our vacation those few months ago, the other three needing to get back to their duties and myself, well, I couldn't do a damn thing. But I wasn't really going to complain about it. The pressure back in Florida has steadily increased over the days and today, it was becoming cumbersome. Still, I continued to lie, acting like I was bothered by being refused the right to work.

"Hallie?" Casey had just found me, seeing that I was resting against a wall. I couldn't explain the pressure. It actually kind of hurt really. And it made me wonder that perhaps the spark pounding adventure in the water was to blame.

"What's up?" I plastered on a fake smile, trying my best to pretend nothing was wrong. I didn't need to worry about it. If it was something serious, I would tell Ratch. But until then, I wouldn't worry him. He had more important work to do.

"Don't lie to me," Casey didn't by my cheeriness as I sighed, walking with her. We decided to visit the Room. The Room hosted the sparklings' bodies. Wheeljack had figured out what formula to use, getting the correct mixture. So the rest of the build was going smoothly. In fact, the little boy's body was already done.

"I'm just stressed probably. You know, my chest hurts and that is usually the reason," I told her. Casey just shook her head, grabbing my hand. I laughed at her as we continued our walk, even though deep down I wanted to cry. This shit was beginning to sting.

"Check it out," her excitement had me react by looking up. I felt oddly small compared to the body. Grant it, the boy would be shorter than his father, but I still felt like I wasn't his mother but a baby sister.

Wheeljack was in the room, molding metal to different forms and shapes on a large desk. This particular mech never allowed anyone to sneak up on him. He just knew if you were approaching and today was no different as he slowly reacted, reaching down. He allowed us to step onto his servo before lifting us up to rest on the counter. It was turning into a tradition for me, visiting the old bot as he worked.

"So far so good?"

"Always," he responded, not stopping once. I nodded as I went and stood on the edge, looking at the form. My son's form seemed to be a bit boxy, almost like a training wheel. He was a nice light blue shade, Casey's idea, and I knew that he would always be a blue bot. He also seemed to be shaped toward the warrior aspect, which I hoped he would never have to do. I couldn't accept Megatron being near my babies. And Ratchet had warned me that the first form would be a bit different before the final. Apparently, they would have to learn to walk. They just didn't wake up and begin walking.

My hand moved on its own, gripping the shirt that I wore over my spark. I felt a sudden twinge of pain, my whimper catching the inventor's attention. He had paused in his work, watching me as I took a staggered breath. I didn't want them to worry…I just didn't want them too….

"RATCHET! IT'S HAPPENING!" a scream. A panicked, unprepared scream had me look at the door, Wheeljack standing in the frame. He continued to call down the hall, sudden eyes from the other Autobots squeezing into the door frame. I could hear murmurs as I took a breath, trying to stay calm. Something was wrong to me because I thought this wasn't supposed to hurt.

"Move! Now!" the banging of feet had the crowd part ways as Ratchet came rushing in. He was immediately before me, his optics glued to my chest.

"How long?" his voice had me pause.

"What?"

"How long have you been feeling any sort of discomfort?"

My mouth refused to move as I looked off to the side. Ratchet remained glued on me as I whispered out an answer that was so low, only he would hear. Casey was next to me, talking about breathing methods. Maybe forcing air into my vents would make it easier.

"Hal, you should have told me. No matter, we will do what we can," Ratchet quickly scanned me, focusing on my chest. Everyone continued to watch me as I remained in my spot, my feet refusing to budge. I was just focused on keeping calm. Even when the pain escalated sharply before dropping to a dull ache. Ratchet swore.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Ratchet conversed with Wheeljack. Prime walked into the room, ordering everyone to depart. Chaos ensued as everyone continued to converse, Ratchet staying near me. He was barking orders to everyone about an incubator. Even Arcee remained, wanting to offer any assistance should the need arise. I didn't know what to say to her. What could she do?

"Ratchet, we might lose her."

"She's tough, Jack. She will be-"

"Not Hallie."

No. My mind just issued that word. No. No. No. Not my daughter, not my baby girl. Not her.

It continued on like this, Ratchet scanning me over and over, whispering words of encouragement. I didn't know if he meant them to me or our kids, but he seemed almost agitated. We didn't expect this. Even over the months, the idea of an early "birthing" was not in the plan.

Another sharp wave of agony gripped my chest as I gasped. I heard another curse as a blue glow began to illuminate the room. Shadows danced across the room, my mind in chaos with the speed of how this all was developing. Ratchet did his best to keep me calm as I closed my eyes, feeling a part of my body suddenly separate from my form. I couldn't think as the feeling of a warm substance leaving my chest left me cold. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime.

Gasps took over, making me open my eyes. Before us was a small little orb, a small spark. I felt tears sting my eyes as it slowly traveled over the empty space, traveling toward the finished form. That's when I knew the concern from the others. We only had one form prepared. If she decided to leave, then where would she go?

It was almost like slow motion as the orb finally arrived at the body, Prime doing the honors of removing the armor that covered its spark chamber. I didn't see the bustling to the side, too fascinated with the arrival of our son.

His spark quickly situated itself in the chamber before Prime closed the covering. I held my breath.

_One sparkbeat…two sparkbeats…three…_

A sudden spark erupted from the form as the optics suddenly flickered, the bright blue erupting to life. I continued to remain frozen as they continued to flicker, sparks flying from the form. I began to doubt the solid form, the metal, the construction of the form until everything stopped. I continued to hold my breath as the optics suddenly focused, the bot moving slowly.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," Wheeljack continued to hurry as I whimpered again, my body tightening. The pain shot back as I tried to stay calm, my body trembling. This one was much worse.

"Got it!" a triumphant Wheeljack held up a box as Ratchet surrounded my form, suddenly whispering to my chest in a language I didn't know. I felt my throat close up, realizing that it was indeed an incubator. Our daughter would need to be placed inside it for safety but it may fail.

"Please don't go," I heard myself beg. My hands placed over my own spark. I continued to whisper those words as the pain increased exponentially before I felt the weird, familiar escape of warmth envelope me. Sure enough, a much smaller orb slowly emerged from my chest, nearly squeezing its way out of me. I kept me words going as she slowly floated out, toward the little incubator. Ratchet continued his scan of her, the worry etched all over him. She was very, very small.

Before she even reached the incubator, something went awry. She had stopped before the box, suddenly flickering. Ratchet's sharp no had me panic, screaming for her to come back. My spark pounded as I watched her light vanish before reigniting. I couldn't lose her. I didn't know what to do but I did know that I could not and would NOT lose her. She must have thought the same because as fast as lightening, she shot back to me.

I doubled over, the feeling of a knife stabbing into me forcing my own body to its knees. I screamed, the feeling so foreign that I thought I was about to die. I felt a sudden hit take over my gut, my scream hitting everyone. Casey was by me in seconds, holding me as she tried to see what had happened. I didn't think as my hands hit the counter, every inch of me clenching.

It felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of agony before I could suck in a single shaky breath again. The burning had ceased as silence joined in, shocked expressions plastered on those around us. Not a single word was uttered as the energon tears spilled from my face.

"Is she okay?" I asked, choking on my words. I felt someone grab my arms, lifting me to my feet. I sobbed, hugging the cool form of Ratchet. Casey was leaning against my back. Did we save her? Is everything alright? Please god…Primus…anyone…

"She's…oddly okay," Ratchet's murmur made me look up, my eyes wide at him. He smiled a weak smile, seeing the exhaustion. He was probably too rattled with how everything just happened. No warning. No preparation.

"Well, what happened?" I sniffled.

Silence. Odd surprised silence.

"She's….how..."

"What Ratchet?"

"She's…fertilized…an egg."

My eyes latched onto his as he slowly knelt down, placing a hand against my abdomen. I remained clueless.

"What are you doing?"

Ratchet stared at my abdomen before slowly looking up, disbelief overtaking him.

"She has chosen to take human form."

You could say that being shocked was an understatement because I was ready to faint. My legs gave out as a hand surrounded me. It had kept me from hitting the ground hard as Ratchet's holoform disappeared. But he did not catch me. Instead, someone else did.

"Mwah….moarm…."

I glanced up at the voice, seeing concerned baby blue optics staring at me. My spark slammed hard as I saw the familiar glow that was replicated in the optics. And the fact that he couldn't talk, that did give it away.

"Hey baby," I patted his hand. My son.

"OH MY GOD! Ahh!" I freaked, my attitude suddenly changing. I quickly gripped his thumb, hanging onto it for dear life. My baby boy was here. The excitement was rolling off everyone as I heard an uproar near the doorway. All the Autobots were applauding, screaming congratulations through the door. Ratchet took me from our son, placing me on his shoulder as he grabbed the servo I was resting in. Prime was holding the other, announcing the young mech as his descendent.

My son was finally here and Prime and Ratchet were helping him to learn how to walk. We still needed to choose a name. One step at a time I guess. One step at a time.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _ Contest Warning! Decide names for the sparklings. I don't know what to pick. Pick out something with Prime though. Since, well, what I put above. Deadline, 2 weeks. _

_Sorry for late update. Been busy!_


	16. Chapter 16

Boti: _So, yeah, I haven't updated this story and I am so sorry. But I have this for you and I am hoping to end this here in the next few chapters. Maybe a happy ending for all with a brand new baby girl! Yay!_

_Anyways, on with the show!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Sixteen

Again, my life seemed to halt as I was ONCE AGAIN placed on best rest for our daughter's health. She was quite a smart little thing as well, somehow speeding along her own human like development. However, it was not very good for me health wise. My stomach was expanding more than Ratchet liked and my body was having a hard time keeping up. So the bed rest is also for my own health. But sometimes I would be allowed to visit our son.

Which brings me to a rather upsetting thing. We have yet to settle on a name. A name that Ratchet and I could both agree on. He wanted something close to what they have as names, after objects or abtract items. I wanted more Earth names. So we always disagreed. I just couldn't bring myself to call him Dredger. How the hell do you come up with Dredger?

Still, it didn't end well. We would disagree, which would cause my blood/energon pressure to rise and then he would leave, not wanting to cause any sudden concerns regarding our little girl.

"Naming issues?" her voice made my head pop up, my eyes focused on her. I envied her right now, being able to freely move about. Being stuck in bed did lead to bed sores and Primus, did it hurt.

"Yes. He is being so stubborn, Cassie. I just want something normal to me but we can't agree. Is Adam really that bad? Or David?"

"Can you picture a robot with a name like that?" she arched her brow at me, moving to sit on the bed. I sighed, seeing her point more so as I rubbed my belly. It was beginning to expand more, a slight bump noticeable. Hell, less than a week goes by and I am near 5 months pregnant. Ratchet believes I would be giving birth in the next 2 days but I didn't want her to feel rushed. Even though daddy seems to want to rush.

"I just don't know," I chewed on my bottom lip, watching as Cassie tapped her chin. She pondered on her thoughts before snapping her fingers, turning her attention back on me.

"What about when you saw him? How did he react to you? Or….seem to you?"

I pondered even more so, thinking hard on that. He seemed super fast, sweet, and just protective. But that didn't seem to register anything. That was….of course!

"Comet?" I tested the word, checking to see how it felt on my tongue. It just seemed to fit, almost working 100 percent. He moved fast, was beautiful, and just seemed like he would be unpredictable as a comet.

"OMG!" Cassie explained. I glanced at her as she clapped her hands. "That's perfect. He is your comet. Halley's Comet! Yes!"

I found my eyes widen at what she just said. She was totally right. My name was Hallie. His Comet. He is my Comet. It just clicked wonderfully! But his father…..now that would be the final test. Ratchet would have to approve it before the 'naming ceremony' that was to be performed. Which was, 'here is my son, Comet! That is his name!'

Yes, that is so going to be his name. Bite me Ratchet.

"Cassie, I love you," I finally said, watching as she grinned. She just laughed at me before reaching over, rubbing my belly.

"Don't forget, we have one more to name."

"Well, I actually have an idea," I admitted, watching her eyes slowly match mine. She waited patiently until I answered.

"Rosalyn Cassie Hope," I said, watching as her eyes lit up in surprise. That was right though. One of my little girl's names would be after my bestest best friend in the world. And another even bigger surprise…

"You and 'Hide will be the godparents too."

Her face was priceless as she just stared at me, her eyes wider than I have ever seen. I was very concerned about her health but she slowly smiled, screaming she was honored, before running toward the door. She barely missed running into Ratchet's holoform before continuing, screaming for her boyfriend.

"She seems strangely happy," Ratchet murmured as he entered my room. I smiled sheepishly as I told him what I said, telling him the name of our little girl that I chose and the fact that they had godparents.

"Hallie, you should have consulted me before making this decision. We need to make this together."

"Like choosing the name for our son? You fight me every moment, Ratchet. I don't want you to always have the final say," I gritted my teeth, keeping my temper in check. My 'Cybertronian' hormones were all over the place and his words were not helping me.

I felt a swift kick in my stomach, gulping down a squeal of pain. I didn't want him to be concerned but his own irritated and tired gaze faded to nothing. His hands landed on my stomach, his voice a mere whisper as he spoke to our daughter.

"I am sorry, Rosie. We are just having a disagreement."

My voice hitched, my eyes tearing up at his words. He….accepted her name. He called her Rosie. Anytime he ever did that, he accepted what I said, and he accepted the name I chose.

"Ratch?"

"She will appear human, so having a human like name would be sufficient for her. And Hope seems befitting of her, giving us that sense of hope that she would be fine," he paused, carefully choosing his next words. "What of our son?"

"Cassie and I discussed that, going over what I thought when I first heard of him and saw him. We have chosen Comet…for a reason," I told him. Ratchet smirked, giving a chuckle before nodding his head. His hands remained on my abdomen, his fingers massaging along my hips to help the tired skin.

"Halley's Comet I presume," he chuckled at my nod as he thought it over, before nodding once. "I believe I can settle for that. Comet seems like an appropriate choice, considering his choice in colors as well."

"Colors?"

"Ah, yes. He is slowly speaking but he has adapted quite well. He chose a few shades of blue and metallic colors, having his vehicle form done in pin stripping. I believe that is the term," Ratchet paused before gaining confidence at his words. "He says it's something that calls to him. The colors just make sense."

"So you are not at all fighting me on this? Have we honestly chosen a name?"

Ratchet nodded, his eyes softening as he gave me a gentle kiss. One of his hands snaked it's way into my odd colored hair, our foreheads touching. He seemed so tired, like everything going on was chipping away at his sanity. My health was his top priority and now his son is needing his real form to help adjust to humanity. It was proving to much to the medic. The signs were so obvious.

"Everything will work out," I whispered, his hand traveling down to my shoulder. He smiled at me even though he looked beyond exhausted.

"I have no doubt, love. With you, things always do."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

I took in a deep breath, taking in the fresh air that was around me. My stomach had gotten huge, but there were signs that Rosalyn has slowed her development, meaning any day I would give birth. But it was becoming tiresome for my body, having to suddenly adjust to over 10 human months of pregnancy in merely 1 week. Still, my health improved immensely. It was now just a waiting game for our baby girl to decide it's time.

"The sun feels so good," I mummered, hugging myself. The feel of warmth was so welcoming and the sight of blue skies and ocean just did wonders to a tired soul. Even my own as I tried to keep a smile on my face.

"I must admit, I agree," his voice wrapped me in love as I turned, seeing Ratchet's human holoform leaning against his true form. Ratchet had been afraid to transform, worried he could hurt me or send me into premature labor. But he had the expertise of some human doctors that could assist him if needed. But still, I missed his real self.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly as my attention returned to the vast open water. I didn't know how long we stood in silence, but it was enough to cause my head to wonder. I had been afraid that the romance between us had died. And even then, I was worried that with my body going out of whack so fast that maybe…he found me less attractive. Did he still love me after all the crap we have been through?

Silly thought, I know. But it was something I worried about. Relationships sometimes falter and I hated the falter. And yet, I was being foolish. He was my bondmate, right? So he would always love me, even in the end. Yes?

"Ratchet," I called out to him. I didn't need to turn to know he would comply, my proof the feeling of his arms around my form.

"Yes, dear?"

"Remember how you said that my love was enough for you?" I asked him.

"Of course," there was no heisitation in his answer as his arms remained around me, his lips somehow finding my temple. His hand traveled down my arm, our fingers immediately intertwining.

"Is it still enough?" my voice dropped to a whisper, afraid to ruin the perfection of this moment. Ratchet chuckled as his hand squeezed mine, his eyes lighting up. The other hand found its way to my protruding belly, resting lightly against the stretched skin.

"Yes. And what we have created is forever proof of that."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Boti: _Congrats to you, my dear SweetSpark22! Your names have made it into the story! Yay!_

_Another note, a pregnancy lasts 40 weeks. 4 weeks per month. So basically 10 months, not 9 months. It's a common misconception._

_This story will hopefully be finished soon. But I make no promises! Hope you all enjoy! See you soon…hopefully!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Now, breath in…good. Now release," Cassie followed the motions with me, allowing me to sit up in bed. We had been cramming a whole class on birthing into 2 days, so that I could handle the labor that was coming up. But I will say this, I sure as hell wouldn't be doing it without Epidural. I needed that lifesaving anesthetic. I hated pain.

"You know…..this is…..actually a lot….harder than it….looks," I said between breaths. It was difficult to keep the pace deliberately slow. And I had to question the actual effectiveness of this. Did it really help with the whole birthing? Why?

"You're doing good anyways, girl. Don't worry!" Cassie smiled huge. She had been visiting and keeping up with Comet for me since I was trapped in bed the whole time. But he had gotten his upgrade for a holoform, so it would turn out well in the end. He was just having a hard time mixing Ratchet's form and mine together so we looked related.

After several more minutes, the class was over and I could finally breathe regularly. It was hard going through the motions. And even more so when I felt my body suddenly get lighter, my head spinning around and round.

I groaned, my hand suddenly fluttering to my forehead. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes the spinning would stop, but it really didn't do much to help with the feeling.

"I really hope this doesn't happen when she decides to come along," I said, rubbing my face. Cassie placed her hand on my forehead, watching as my eyes slowly opened. She looked at me concerned, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You'll do fine, okay? Just relax."

"Alright," I still didn't believe her but she just smiled at me, placing the covers over my form. I just smiled as she walked away, turning the lights out. My brow raised in surprise at her actions, but got the hint as I relaxed. It was time to rest.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

It was time. And in my case, the wrong time as I suddenly pushed myself up into a sitting position, my forehead covered in a cold sweat. I didn't want to alarm anyone with a scream or any such thing, but I really _really _needed Ratchet. The only problem? I was alone in a bed and the phone was on the other side of the room.

"Shit," I felt my jaw clench as another wave of pain overwhelmed my body. I had to swallow a scream that threatened to push its way out of my mouth. Ratchet had to go and do something, I had forgotten what exactly, but Rosalyn, our dear "sweet" Rosalyn, had to choose now of all times to let me know she was ready.

"Thanks a lot, brat!" I hissed as I tried to slowly move out of my bed. My body felt 10 times heavier than normal, but my water remained unbroken. I was grateful for that, not wanting to have a wet bed to lay in for several minutes…or wet pajama pants. Both of those are horrible ideas.

My feet touched cold floor as I took in a deep breath, keeping calm as another set of contractions overtook my body. I rested a hand on my stomach, slowly straightening to a standing position while keeping in a laugh. I just needed to get to a damn phone (and this one being a wall phone…how convenient) but it was turning into an adventure of some sort. Wonderful.

"Okay, keep breathing," I told myself as I shuffled my feet to the bed. Ratchet was going to get an earful for leaving me alone when he got back. It totally wasn't fair. He knew I was so close to bursting, that Rosalyn wanted to wait another week before she joined our world. She was our daughter! And even then, another femme for the Transformers universe! A femme for crying out loud! I thought they were rare to come by!

"Damn it, keep calm," I kept speaking to myself, constantly rubbing my stomach as I finally reached the wall. My smile could not be contained as I dialed the private number that would connect me to Ratchet's comm link. And sure enough, he did answer at the first ring.

"Hallie? Is everything alright?"

"Why yes Ratchet! Everything is perfectly fucking fine! I mean, feeling contractions is absolutely nothing right now. Just acceptable and perfectly-"

The line was disrupted before I even finished my statement. Ratchet was immediately in my room, his hands quickly landing on my shoulders. He didn't say a word about me being up on my feet, which told me he was down the hall, but it was something that really tugged at my spark. He must have been concerned.

He quickly had me lay in bed, even against the protests of my water possibly breaking and making a huge mess. He merely ignored me as he apologized before shoving his fingers up my….

"Son of a bitch!"

"You're dilating faster than normal. Already at 5….6 now. She will be coming shortly. Epidural will be pointless," he watched as I stared at him. I had warned Ratchet that I needed some sort of numbing medicine. I couldn't handle pain very well and this…..shit.

"Ratchet, I need something…like now!" I screamed. He shook his head.

"By the time it kicks in, Rosalyn's head will be out. I know you didn't want this, but you need to accept the fact that you will be going "all natural," Ratchet didn't even sugar coat it as my head fell back on the pillow, my teeth grinding against each other. This was hurting like you wouldn't believe.

"Ow! Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" I tried my best to breath, trying to keep myself from freaking out. I wanted to cry, my lips trembling as the pain increased. Ratchet's holoform had rolled up his sleeves, his eyes focused on my face. I never realized he had even removed my pants. Which made me look at him rather bewildered before another contraction forced my head back down onto my pillow.

"You need to breath, Hal. You can't keep holding your breathe," Ratchet's calm voice had me release the very breathe I was holding as he placed a blanket over my legs, the door to the room opening. Several other people surrounded me, some I recognized as the doctors and nurses that worked here at the base. Ratchet immediately informed them of my condition, his hand finding mine. Until I suddenly squeezed it, catching the medic off guard with the strength I presented.

"Primus, Hallie. You'll break a hand doing that."

"Oh shut up Ratchet! You are totally the one who got me knocked up in the first place. How the fuck am I supposed to know how Autobots are made?! Fucking hell!" I squeezed his hand tighter, my eyes pricking with tears. I felt my back arch as I tried to breathe. My body felt like it was on fire as the first feelings of pushing came over my body. The other doctors were moving quickly, my legs being moved for me as Ratchet kept talking to me. But I didn't hear him. I just felt like my whole body was being torn apart.

"Hallie! Hallie, calm down. You need to stay calm."

"Ratchet, it's time. She needs to begin pushing," my mind was blank as I just followed their words. I didn't know exactly what they meant, but my brain just followed the feelings of my body. That just seemed right to me as I sucked in as much air as possible until my lungs felt like exploding.

"Hallie! Push!"

"I'm fucking trying to do this! It's my first time!" I screamed, pushing when my body gave me the signal. Each time I would hiss, feeling the burning sensation get worse. I didn't even want to know how in the world I was even having a human baby in my half Cybertronian form, but whatever.

"Almost! I see the head!"

"You're doing great love," Ratchet continued to give me reassuring words as I continued to follow their instructions. I just wanted this to end…..

As soon as I thought that, the very thing I wanted happened as a sudden feeling of relief overcame my body. But my body felt heavy as I watched the doctors lift up a small bundle, my optics suddenly heavy. My lungs were failing to fill properly with air. Breathing seemed far too difficult. Something was wrong and I knew it as my vision started to go fuzzy before everything went black…

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_How is she doing?_

_ She's stable and her system's regenerative cycle has just finished. She's fully functional but…_

_ Do you think…_

_ She'll wake up soon. She has too._

My mind filled with the faces that the voices belonged too as I groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the bed. I also felt something that moved with me. A strange heaviness on my chest that made a whiny noise….whine?

My optics fluttered open as I felt them adjust to the light, first noticing the tubes connected to my face that gave me oxygen followed by a tuff of blonde hair and bright purple eyes. My spark slammed hard against my chest as my hands fluttered to land on the tiny bundle on my chest, a smile transforming her features. She seemed so fragile to me, her kind optics sparkling in the light.

"Hey, darling," my voice was soft as she giggled at me, her tiny hands gripping the front of my shirt. I felt tears prick my eyes as I tried to keep them from falling down my face.

"Someone's up," his gentle voice made me look up, tired eyes focused on my face. I sucked in a breath as I noticed how horrible the holoform looked, knowing his true form was probably just as bad. But little Rosie needed someone to watch her. To care for her properly.

"How long?"

"Too long. But you're awake now," Ratchet sat on the edge of the bed, a smile curving his lips. He could see the effort he was trying to take to remain happy as I smiled at him, my hand still hugging our daughter to my chest. It didn't matter how long I was out. I was awake now, and I sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

My eyes slowly traveled to focus on the little bundle on my chest, the young femme yawning suddenly before snuggling against my chest. She was still so small and young but I knew she was going to grow fast. If my pregnancy told me anything, is that her childhood would end quickly. But I would forever remain by her side, watching over her.

"Ratchet?" the strength in my voice was slowly returning as my husband slowly looked at me, the tears he was trying to hide rolling free down his face. I smiled at him, one of my hands finding his own as I gave him a wink.

"Honey, quit crying. I am not going anywhere period and after today, these two brats are going to pay me back for all the hell they put me through," I told him with confidence, seeing a smile transform his features. Ratchet chuckled at me as he rested his forehead against my own, feeling the weight come off his shoulders.

"I love you, Hallie."

"I love you too, idiot medic," I heard him grunt as I gave him another wink, adding, "Now get to bed. I have a lot of work to do with you because we need to catch up!"

~XXXXXXXXXX~

A/N: _Alright everyone, little bitty Hope has arrived. I know this may seem like a crappy ending but I really ran out of things to continue on this story so, yeah, this is the end. Hallie's story is officially completed! Gwahahhahaha_

_Hope you all enjoyed! Read my other stories if you like and I'll see ya'll around the story boards! Peace out!_


End file.
